Alternate Dimension
by King-Naberius
Summary: Takes place After Yugioh Arc-V, but with a tweaked ending. A year has pasted after the events of Yugioh Arc-V, and the 4 Dimensions are back to normal. However, that would all change, when a new menace would arrive to the 4 Dimensions, a menace, not from either dimensions, but from an alternate plane of existance.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

It is nighttime here in the city of Maiami City. A city set on the coast of Japan. The city is known for a few things with their concentrated development on Dueling technology being their grace to fame. It was thanks to their technology that Duels have gone even more livelier and action pacted than ever before.

In an Alleyway, somewhere in the city, a swirling blue and purple portal suddenly appeared in the alleyway. From the Portal, jumped out two figures; one male and one female.

The young man had black wavy hair and green eyes. He wore a black hoodie with purple writing on the back of his hoodie that read "Son of the DarkBounds", A white and purple shirt underneath and blue pants with a belt and with a deck holder on it. On his back was his bag; which was red, black and grey.

The young woman with the young man, had chestnut hair and black eyes. She has a scar running down her face . She wore a brown trenchcoat with a green shirt inside and also blue pants. She wore a necklace around her neck and she also has a small grey and green bag on her back.

"Damn them bastards" muttered the young man, looking back at the portal, before it closed. "First the goddamn world, then they built a machine to take them to whatever this place is. Havent they had enough!?".

"Calm down, Nero" The woman said, putting a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. "We barely managed to escape their facility, plus we did destroy their machine anyways"

"But we are now stuck here, Annabelle!" Nero responded angrily "We dont even know were we are!"

Annabelle didnt say anything in response as she walked near the entrance of the alleyway, with Nero in tow. She then looked out through the alleyway.

"Looks like we are in Maiami" she said

"How can you tell?" Nero questioned looking out with her. Anna pointed a finger at something. Nero looked at where she was pointing, only for his eyes to widen in shock when he saw a familiar tall building in the distance. Nero, once being a high-grade student, managed to put the pieces together rather quickly

"So, since we are technically in a differant dimension, this is the alter version of Maiami?"

"Seems so" Annabelle replied with a nod

"Well. Now what?" Nero asked with a huff.

"Now we should be looking for allies for help" Annabelle said to Nero. Nero nodded

"Yeah true" began Nero "The sooner we find people to help us the better and quicker we can end the conflict back home"

Annabelle nodded in response as she and Nero made their way out of the Alleyway and out into the city.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **This takes place after Yugioh Arc-V. Dont forget to leave a comment on what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Mr. Reiji Sir, we've detected some kind of an anomaly in our sensors a few hours" a man wearing a black and white buisness suit said to Reiji, who was sitting in his seat at his command center.

Reiji stared at the large command screen, showing and detailing the anomaly

"It seemed to have appeared at Downtown Maiami" spoke one of the people at the computers.

"Do we have any visual images?" Reiji asked out loud

"Negative sir" Spoke a woman "There weren't any images"

"The readings are similar to that of a Dimensional portal" said the man beside Reiji. Reiji nodded

"True. The readings are similar. We are going to have to be cautious around here. Whoever's here amongst us, isnt here for a friendly visit"

 **Next day/Afternoon**

"Yuya! Yuto! We're home!" Yuzu called out as she and Ruri entered their home; in which they all now share.

It had been a year since the events of the InterDimensional War between the four Dimensions; Pendulum, Xyz, Synchro and Fusion, and now things are returning to normal now. With Heartland now fully repaired and reconstructed, the citizens of Heartland, those who had to be moved to the other Dimensions until the reconstruction is completed, can finally move back live happily back to their homes.

Well, there are a few who wanted to stay in where they are staying, like Ruri and Yuto, who both decided to stay with their other counterparts in the Pendulum Dimension, and what better way to know each other than to live under the same roof together, which is Yuya's own home, and because of that, they had to get an extension of the house as they weren't enough beds for everyone.

"Yuzu!"

"Ruri!"

Two male voices, that belonged to Yuya and Yuto was heard as they descended down the stairs to greet their individual love ones.

"Hey Yuya" Yuzu said as she gave the entertainment duelist a hug. The same could be said for Ruri as she too, gave Yuto a hug.

"What took ya so long?" Yuto asked Ruri, who sighed in response.

"Yugo and Yuri got in trouble again" Ruri answered. Yuto and Yuya both groaned in annoyance

"What did they do this time?" Yuya asked her

"Someone ticked him off by making fun of Yugo's name, and someone else decided to do the same to Yuri as well"

"I dont get it?" Yuya said confused "Yuri's name sounds completely fine. How can you mock him with a name like that?"

Yuto smacked his face

"Yuya. Yuri's name has another meaning". He then proceeded to whisper what Yuri's name also translates as, making Yuya blush

"Ok. Nevermind then."

"Say, Where's Rin and Serena?" Yuzu asked the two "Shouldn't they be here with you guys as well?"

"Oh yeah. Rin and Serena went off to modify Serena's duel runner at the garage"

"Really?" Ruri said "At this time as well? Shouldn't we go and tell them what happened?"

"They said they'll be back in an hour" Spoke Yuya "And its nearly an hour, so I think we'll expect them soon"

"Ok then" Yuzu said, nodding "Might as well go prepare Dinner before everyone else arrives"

"If ya want, we can send a message for them about it" Yuto suggested. They agreed.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

"Wow, you really did a great job with the modifications on my ride" Said Serena to Rin, as she was looking at her newly modified bike.

"Yep. I modified the engine to be similar to that of Yugo's Duel runner" Rin began "So your Duel runner would be similar in terms of speed and what not, and the I had to change the Oil tank to better suit the engine"

Serena nodded as she tested her Ride's new engine. It was at this moment that Rin's Duel disk vibrated, indicating that she had recieved a message.

"What is it?" Serena asked her, as Rin looked at her duel disk

"Yugo and Yuri are in trouble. Again" Rin replied

"Yugo I can understand. Yuri just how? How did he get in trouble this time?"

"I have no idea" Rin sighed pocketing her duel disk into her bag "Come on, we better get going now"

"Might as well leave the bike here" Said Serena

"Dont worry, I'll lock the garage" Rin said, getting the key to the Garage.

Soon they have left the garage and are making their way home, unknowingly to them, that as soon as they had left, two familiar people have arrived at the garage

"This is the place you were talking about?" Nero asked Annabelle who was busy pick-locking the lock

"Yeah" said Annabelle "This will have to do for tonight". A few seconds later, She had sucessfully unlocked the door to the garage.

"Spacious" Nero commented, looking around "A little too Spacious, but I'll do"

"Dont start moaning about stuff again, Nero" said Annabelle setting down her bag "You always do"

"No I dont"

"Yep you do, now you wanna head into the shower or not?"

"This place has a shower?"

"Yeah. Just don't question about it"

Nero sighed before nodding, as he made his way upstairs to where he presume the shower is located. Whilst Nero was upstairs, Annabelle did a quick look around of the place. Whilst she did that, she came across a pink and purple bike in the corner

"Not bad of a design" Muttered Annabelle taking a look at the bike

"Seen better. Wonder who owns such a ride?"

Unknown to herself, she'll definitely be knowing who's bike it is tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 2: A Surprising Meeting

**Chapter 2**

 **The Next Morning...**

"So what are you gonna do to my bike again?" Serena asked both Rin and Yugo as they both headed back towards the garage for the first part of their day.

"Simple. We are gonna test drive your bike" Yugo said cheerfully "Make sure there are no flaws or problems"

"Thats right" Rin also said "If you want to duel in the Arc Championships for the Turbo duel part of it, then we'll need to make sure that your Duel runner is up to speed. As well as your Yugo"

"But Rin~" Yugo moaned out childishly "My duel runner's perfect!"

"No buts mister!" Rin sternly said to him "Last time you said that, you crashed your duel runner into the river. Why? Cause the brakes seemed to fail so we're gonna have to make sure that never happened again"

Yugo pouted. While he did fix his brakes, he still doesnt want his duel runmer to be checked over again. Its already perfect.

They soon arrived back at the Garage but as soon as they arrived they were greeted by a shocking surprise.

For one, The door was unlocked, even though Rin left it locked and secured yesterday. This set some triggers off in the three's mind as they became fully aware that their garage had been presumingly broken.

The second, When they did enter the Garage, they weren't expecting a young woman sleeping on the couch like a slob, drool coming out of her open mouth, and a tent all set up and everything in the middle of the garage room with a young man sitting in front of a makeshift fire, cooking? And the man was looking at them, as if he was a deer caught in the headlights.

For a few minutes, nothing was said between them.

"Do you...want some Beef Noodles?" Nero asked them, not sure of what to say

"Uhhhhh... who are you?" Yugo asked him

"Me? I'm the Muffin man" Nero sarcastically replied "Here cooking your muffins"

"We dont cook muffins in a pot" Yugo responded, making Nero roll his eyes

"Of course genius! No shit!"

"Nero! Watch your tongue!" Annabell said sleepily, stretching herself up from the couch that she was sleeping in.

"Stop bad-mouthing people"

"Sorry" Nero said sarcastically as well. Annabell Sighed

"Who are you people and what are you doing here?" Serena questioned them

"As a matter of fact, how did you get inside here?" Rin added

"First of all, my name is Annabelle" Anna began "But you can call me Anna, or Annebell, and he's Nero" Annabell pointed a thumb at Nero, who waved at them as he mixed the pot of noodles "We are terrible sorry for havibg to break into your Garage. We had no choice as it was late when we arrived here"

"And the matter of fact, we had little money left for the hotels" Nero added in

"How can we be sure that you are telling the truth?" Serena questioned them again. Nero responded by taking out his coin purse and proceeded to dumb all of its contents out; which were all nothing but copper coins.

"Anything else?" Nero asked her, before grabbing a plastic bowl from inside the tent and began scooping some noodles into the bowl.

"Here ya go" Nero handed the bowl to Annabell, who nodded a thanks to him

"But don't you guys have a home or something?" Rin asked them. They both sighed in response.

"Actually, we're..." Annabell began, but Nero finished the sentence for her

"Travellers" Nero finished off for her "We've travelled for quite some time, but didnt had the money for a place to crash"

"Oh" Rin said "I see..."

"Hey! I have an Idea" Yugo spoke up "We don't we let then stay at our place?"

"What!?" Serena shouted at him "But we don't even know if we should or not!"

"You mean 'you don't trust us or ya do?' " Nero 'corrected' her "Cause that sounds that you don't"

"Enough" Annabell sternly told him. She then turn his attention to Yugo, Serena and Rin "Forgive my friend here, he would sometimes act like that"

"Ummm its ok I guess" Yugo replied "By the way..." He turned to Rin "We should tell the others and see what they think about it"

"Thats not such a bad idea Yugo" Rin said, getting out her Duel disk "But they are at the shopping center right now..."

"We can just go to them, whilst we bring Nero and Annabell with us?" Suggested Yugo

"Thats also a great Yugo" Rin began typing into her Duel disk "I'll tell them that, and then we'll be on our way!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Whats the status of the Machine?" A voice belonging to a man asked. The man looked like as he was in his early 30s with Black hair and blue eyes. He wore a red and white worn out trenchcoat and grey cargo pants.

"The machine had been badly damaged by those intruders sir" said the woman working on the machine.

"And how long till we can expect it to be fully operationaly again?"

"Not anything good sir. The parts needed for the machine are gonna take awhile for them to be replace, and since the Resistance captured our factory and other facilities in Andronovich, I'll take even longer"

The man gritted his teeth in anger

"Awhhh~ Plans have been ruined? How sad" spoke a voice behind him

"Be quiet Maria!" The man ordered the woman behind him. Said woman smirked at her 'commander's' frustration

"Piss ya off?"

"Apparently you did" Replied the man

"I have a force ready to take back Andronovich from the Resistance" Maria said "Just say the word..."

"Actually" The man began "I need you to get Levi here. I have a mission for him to do"

Maria pouted

"Awh why not me? Why can't I have a good mission once in a while?"

"Because without your Triple Fusion summons to combat the Galaxy Eyes, DarkBound and the Metalfoes users then we would have been pushed back and lost already!" Shouted the man "Now go and take back Andronovich!"

Maria sighed in response, but none other the less a dark grin soon appeared on her face

"As you wish, Commander"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Shopping Center**

"So let me get this straight" Yuto began "You're telling me, no us that they broke into our Garage, and they did it because they needed a place to stay?"

"Yeah" Nodded Yugo, pointing a thumb to the two "We couldn't just leave them like that"

"Could we not just give them some money and off they go?" Yuri suggested. Nero and Anna stared at Yuri, thinking

 _"Is he even a friend of theirs?"_

"Dick move Yuri" Serena scowled him "Seriously now"

Yuri shrugged in response "What? It'll save some space back home"

"Well we can improvise..." Yuya spoke, a hand on his chin thinking. "Didnt we bought a new Sofa that can change into a bed?"

"Yeah now that you mentioned it" Yuzu said looking at Yuya "We did"

"We'll that sucks" Yuri said "Now this household is gonna be even more cramped"

"Don't you sleep in a bunkbed?" Yuto said to him "With Yugo?"

"Yeah even he can make things alot more cramped in there"

"Hey whats that suppose to mean!?" Yugo exclaimed, looking at the Predaplant user. Yuri smiled and shrugged in response.

"Thanks anyways" said Nero. Yuya smiled in response

"Your welcome" Yuya replied "I don't think we had introduced ourselves. I'm Yuya. Yuya Sakaki"

Yuya extended a hand to Nero, who shook his hand in response.

"Names Nero. Nero Akatsuki"

"Annabelle Lazereva-Shcherbina. But you can call me Anna for short" She chuckled in embarassment, at having to express a part of her full name. Yuya chuckled

"Nice to meet you Anna, Nero"

 **later on in the** **Afternoon**

"Man that restaurant was the best!" Anna sighed happily, a smile on her face and a hand on her stomach

"The Curry Chicken Katsu was the best" Nero said

"Really? I prefered the Vegetable Ramen" Yuto said

"You should have tried the Chilli Ramen" Yugo exclaimed happily

"It was the best!"

"More like you kept asking for water each time, and complained that it was too hot and too spicy" Rin remarked

"Hey, it was worth it though" Yugo argued back

"Tell that to the 45 glass of water that you comsumed"

"Alright guys enough arguing around" Yuya said "Who would want to have a duel next?"

"A duel?" Nero and Anna said simultaniously

"Yeah, thats a nice suggestion" Yuri agreed with Yuya "Me and Starve Venom would gladly take you on again Yuya"

"Is that a challenge Yuri?" Yuya asked him smiling

"Why off course it is!" Yuri exclaimed "What else would it be?"

"How about... we have a tag duel?" Nero suggested to them

"A tag duel?"

"Yeah" Annabell spoke "You and Yuya vs me and Nero"

"What do you think Yuri?" Yuya asked his Fusion counterpart

"I dont mind" Yuri replied "Well, we are gonna win anyways"

Nero and Anna smirked

"Dont be too sure" Anna responded "Getting her duel disk out, which was brown and green in color

"Anything could happen" Nero added in, also getting out his duel disk, which is Black and purple in color. "There's a 50/50 that either one team is gonna win or not"

"Then lets find out shall we?" Yuya said, getting out his duel disk and activating it, as did Yuri. Nero and Anna activated their duel disk; which a glowing curved blade, that glowed their duel disk respective colors appeared.

"At least we are dueling at the docks" Ruri stated

"Yep. Anywhere else and it'll be trouble" Yuzu said

DUEL!

Yuya: 4000

Yuri: 4000

-DUEL SYSTEM ERROR! AUGMENTING SYSTEMS AND ADJUSTING SETTINGS!-

Nero: 8000 - 4000 = 4000

Annabelle: 8000 - 4000 = 4000

"Huh?" Nero and Anna both looked at their Life points in confusion.

 _"Looks like their Lp system is differant"_ Nero mused to himself. Anna was thinking the same lines as he is

 _"Seems instead of the usual 8000Lp, they play at 4000"_ Anna hypothesised in her mind _"This will be interesting"_ "I'll go first!" Yuya declared "And since I'm going first, I can't draw!"

 **Yuya: x** **5**

 _"Seems not all things are differant"_ Mused Nero to himself"

"With Scale **1 Timegazer Magician** and **Scale 8 Stargazer Magician!** I set the **Pendulum Scale!** " _"Stargazer and Timegazer!?"_ Nero also said in his thoughts

 _"Aren't those-!?"_

Yuya placed his pendulum cards onto his duel disk as the word "PENDULUM" appeared in rainbow letters. The sky darkened as 2 columns of blue light appear between Yuya and in them were Stargazer with the number 1 below and Timegazer with number 8 below. As they stopped mid-air, a giant pendulum of Yuya's pendent appeared.

"With this, I can Pendulum summon monsters between-"

"2 and 7" Anna muttered, looking at the two scales in mid-air

 _Swing! Pendulum of my soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! **Pendulum Summon!**_ _come forth my monsters!_ A portal appeared in between the Pendulum scales as two balls of light shot out

"First off! **_Performapal King Bear!_** **Performapal King Bear (6/2200/1000/Earth)**

"And secondly! Our main showcast of this stage! **_Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"_**

 **Odd eyes Pendulum Dragon (7/2500/2000/Dark)** "With that I end my turn!"

 **Yuya: x2** **4000Lp** "Well, guess its your turn now Annabell" said Nero, smirking "Make'em count"

"You just made a pun to your entertainment duelist name" Anna chuckled, before turning serious

"Well its my turn! I draw!"

 ** _To be continued_**

 ** _Next chapter:_**

 _Born from true evils_ _Raise thy sword_ _and eradicate our enemies!_

 ** _Cross Xyz!_** ** _Rank 5!..._**


	5. Chapter 4

**Revised and Updated (7th April 2017)**

 **Chapter 4**

 ** _Last time..._**

 ** _"Well, guess its your turn now Annabell" said Nero, smirking at Annabell "Make'em count"_**

 ** _"You just made a pun to your entertainment duelist name" Anna chuckled, before turning serious_**

 ** _"Well its my turn! I draw!"_**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

"My turn! I draw!" Annabell Said, drawing her card

"First off, I'll activate the spell! **Mekanized - Blueprints!** This allows me to add a "Mekanized" Monster from my deck to hand!

Her duel disk seemed to have spat out her desired card before her deck shuffled itself

"I add **Mekanized - Abrams** to hand!"

 _"Mekanized? Is that the type of Deck that she uses?"_ Surmised Yuya. Yuri had the same thoughts as Yuya

"Next, I Normal summon **Mekanized - Drone** in Atk mode!"

A portal appeared in front of Annabell as a unmanned helicopter drone appeared from the portal

 **Mekanized - Drone (4/1500/1300/Earth/Machine)** "Drone's effect activates; It allows me to Special summon 1 Level 5 or higher "Mekanized" Monster from my hand! I summon out! **Mekanized - Abrams!** In Atk position!"

Instead of a portal this time, the ground shook before suddenly bursting open as a large M1 Abram battle tank appeared from the ground

 **Mekanized - Abrams (10/3000/3500/Earth/Machine)** "Holy crap!" Yugo yelped in surprise, seeing the massive tank coming out of the ground

"That things Massive!"

"Yeah, and talking about 3000Atk to go with it" Yuto commented, looking at its Attack.

"Abram's effect activates! When he is Special summoned, I can deal 1000 damage to your Lifepoints!"

The Tank aimed its cannon at Yuya.

"And I'll give that, to you! Abrams! Ready, Aim, Fire!"

Abrams fired its cannon, launching a tank shot at Yuya, who didnt had time to get out of the way as the shot impacted with the ground in front of him, creating an explosion that knocked him down.

 **Yuya: 4000 - 1000 = 3000Lp**

Yuya then got up after that

"Next, I activate the continuous spell! **Mekanized - Downgrade!** Thanks to this Continuous Spell, I can substitute my Level 10 Abrams for a monster that is 1 or 2 levels less than Abrams! I substitute Abrams..."

The Battle tank disappeared from the field as Anna returned the card to her hand

"For **Level 8** **Mekanized - Leopard!** "

She placed her new monster onto her duel disk. Instantly the ground burst open once again as a German Leopard battle tank came out of the ground"

 **Mekanized - Leopard (8/3000/2500/Earth/Machine)**

"This doesnt look good for them" Serena observed, looking at Anna's war machine.

"Leopard's effect activates! When he's special summoned, I can deal 300 damage to my opponent for every card that is in my hand, and I'm holding 2"

The German battle tank began rotating its barrel, aiming its cannon at not Yuya, but Yuri this time.

"Now take 600 Points of Damage!"

And just like Yuya, Yuri was blasted with a tank round, only this time it didnt exploded in front of him on the ground, it hit him dead right in the center of his stomach, making him step back a bit.

 **Yuri: 4000 - 600 = 2800Lp**

"Now, I activate the Continuous spell **Mekanized - Upgrade!** " Anna declared, activating her continuous spell

"And it works just like Downgrade, only differance that I'm upgrading Leopard!"

Leopard soon left the field in the same fashion as Abrams

"Back to Abrams!"

Abrams once again appeared from the ground

"And I think you all know what Abrams does, dont you?" She asked them with a smile "Abrams, Aim and fire!"

Abrams aimed its cannon once again at Yuya, before unleashing another shot at him

 **Yuya: 3000 - 1000 = 2000Lp**

"With that I end my turn with a facedown"

 **Annabell: 4000Lp/ x0**

 **Field:**

 **1 Set card**

 **Mekanized - Abrams (10/3000/3500/Earth/Machine)**

"Just like that, she had wiped half of Yuya's lifepoints and had dealt major damage to Yuri" Yuto said amazed "I cant even imagine what would happen if she attacked" Yuzu spoke

"Actually, If I attack after I activated my tank's effects, then my opponent would take half the original damage that they would took" Anna explained to them "Its something to balance out my deck"

"I see" Yuri said "So even if you attack us with a 4000 behemoth, we'll only take half the damage. At least thats good for us"

"For now at Least" Nero said, smirking "Now its your turn Yuri. Lets see what you can do"

Yuri grinned

"With pleasure. My turn, draw"

Yuri: 2800Lp/ x6

"I'll activate the spell **Polymerization** , I fuse **Predaplant - Moray Nepenthes** and **Predaplant - Fly Hell** as Fusion materials for a Fusion Summon" He declared as his two said monsters appeared before it turned into a swirl of light and dark purple colors

 _Two beautiful flowers with an insect alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, become one and create true despair! Fusion Summon! Appear!_

 ** _Level 7 - Predaplant Chimera Rafflesia!_**

A giant plant monster with a flower in the middle and multiple drooling heads coming out of its vines.

"I have to say this, but that is something only a mother can love" Anna blurted out loud for them to hear. Nero and Yugo started laughing in response, while Yuya, Yuto, and the girls chuckled

"Oh is that so now?" Yuri smiled, his brow twitching "Then I would love to show you how closely related he is to your mother then"

Nero stopped laughing and covered his mouth in shock. You do not! Insult Anna's mother, or father, or any other person of her family. You're asking for a death sentence, and Yuri is definitely gonna get it.

"...your dead" Anna spoke through gritted teeth. "I was gonna save this for a later stage, but Fuck this shit! I activate my Trap! **Mekanized** **Heavy** **Bombardment!** I mill the top 3 cards of my deck, and for every monster milled, you take half of its Atk as damage!"

"And I wouldn't question why she would do something like that" Nero said to Yuri and Yuya "All I can tell you is that 70% of her deck are Monsters"

"Then the chances of her drawing a monster..." Yuto began hypothesizing

"Is 3/4!" Serena finished for Yuto, shocked, at the sheer power of such a deck, able to burn out alot of the opponent's Lp before finishing them off with a spell, trap or monster effect. The others as well were also shocked.

"Now! The first Card!" Anna declared, drawing her first card.

 **Level 7! Mekanized - Altay! 2800Atk!**

 **1400**

"Draw!" She drew her second card

 **Level 8! Mekanized - Tiger! 3200Atk**

 **1400 1600**

"And finally, your end! Draw!" She drew her third and final card

 **Level 9! Mekanized - Merkava! 3000Atk!**

 **1400 1600 1500 = 4500Atk**

"Thats 4500 burn damage!" Rin exclaimed

"Now disappear!" Anna shouted. Her trap glowed before firing off multiple Cannon shots at Yuri. Yuri shielded himself as the shots exploded all around him, kicking up dust and creating minature shockwaves

 **Yuri: 2800 - 4500 = 0000Lp**

"Well, Yuri loss" says Yugo, seeing Yuri lowering his hands. Yuri frowned in anger from losing the match but sighed as he walked back to the others.

"Well Yuri clearly didnt have any answer for something like that" Yuto said to Yugo

"Its just Yuya vs Nero and Anna now" Yuzu told them, looking at the now 2v1 match "Seems unfair sont you guys think?"

"Alright I think I have enough" Anna said, pressing some buttons on her duel disk before entering whatever she put in her duel disk.

-DUELIST FORFEIT MATCH-

ANNNA: 4000 = 0000

"You're forfeting the match?" Yuya questioned her confused. Anna shrugged.

"Want to make it far I suppose" Was Anna's amswer before she went to join the others at the sidelines.

"Well then.." Nero began, placing a hand on the top caed of his deck "Guess its my turn, I draw!"

 **Nero: 4000Lp/ x6**

"First of, I set **scale 1 Darkbeast Thrasher** and **Scale 8 DarkBeast Shaggoth** to set the Pendulum Scale!"

Nero set the two cards on either side of his duel disk as the word PENDULUM appeared in dark purple colors instead of the usual rainbow style.

A small petite woman with green hair with furry ears on her head wearing a black trenchcoat and has large mechanical arms attached to a metal backpack on her back appeared on his left side with the number 1 underneath her while on her right, a tall dark purple skinned woman with black and yellow eyes and black inky like hair, wearing a maids costume appeared on his right side with the number 8 underneath her

"With this Pendulum Scale, I can Simultaniously summon monsters from levels 2 through 7! But! First of all, I Special summon **DarkBorn - Slasher!** "

A dark portal appeared in front of Nero as an armored woman wielding twin swords appeared from the portal

 **DarkBorn - Slasher (5/1800/1600/Dark/Warrior/Pendulum)**

"I can special summon her when I have no monsters on the field! Next, When I have a "DarkBorn" or "DarkBeast" Monster on the field, I can special summon **DarkBeast - Will-O-The-Wisp from my hand!** "

Another portal appeared as another woman, who's skin seemed to glow a ghostly light purple with white hair and purple glowing eyes, wearing tattered black clothing and has a floating cage underneath her appeared.

 **DarkBeast - Will-O-The-Wisp (5/1500/1200/Dark/Beast-Warrior/Pendulum)**

"Next, I activate Shaggoth's Pendulum effect. Once per turn, I can Fusion using monsters I have on the field as Fusion Materials"

Slasher and Will-O-Wisp appeared in front of a black and purple swirling portal before they were sucked into it.

 _Fallen General, betrayed by those you have trust, from the_ _battlefield that which you have fallen, rise, be reborn anew, and with your new power, eradicate our foes! Fusion Summon!_ _Level 5! **DarkBorn General - Atalanta!**_

From the portal came a new woman, with yellow eyes and dark red hair wearing dark red armor, that had seen through many battles and in her left hand is a sword and a spear in her right hand

 **DarkBorn General - Atalanta (5/2000/1500/Dark/Warrior/Fusion)**

While Nero fusioned summoned Atalanta, Yugo felt Clear Wing reaching out to him. Confused, and worried, Yugo took Clear wing from his deck and looked at his card worried.

"What is it?" Rin asked Yugo as he stared at Clear Wing Synchro Dragon.

"Clear wing's telling me that, there's something off about Nero's monster. Something...dark about them"

Anna stayed quiet and didnt say anything about what she hears Yugo said, and concentrated on watching Nero win

Atalanta's effect activates: Once per turn, I can destroy a monster you control and deal damage equal to that monster's atk and then my monster gains that half atk! I target King Bear! So you'll lose 1000 lifepoints and Atalanta will gain 1000Atk"

Atalanta raised her spear at King bear before throwing the weapon at the bear, impaling him and shattering him into specks of light

 **Yuya: 2000 - 1000 = 1000Lp**

 **Atalanta: 2000 1000 = 3000Atk**

"Yuya's only down to 1000Lp" Yuri sighed. "Guess he too isn't gonna make it"

"Don't say that Yuri" Yugo said "He could turn it around. Somehow"

"Now, with my Pendulum scale, I Pendulum Summon! DarkBorn - Slasher! And DarkBeast - Will-O-The-Wisp! from my Extra deck!"

A purple purple appeared in between the two columns of light as two balls of light came out of it before revealing the two women from before.

"Now, With two Level 5s, I overlay **DarkBorn - Slasher** and **Will-O-The-Wisp!** "

The two turned into spheres of dark energy as a galaxy like portal appeared in front of Nero. The spheres of light disappeared into it before a purple light shot up from the portal.

 _Queen of Bloody Violations, raise thy spear, tainted in the blood of the many, and skewer our foes! Xyz Summon! **Rank** **5! DarkBorn - Vlad, The Bloody Queen!**_

A woman with red eyes ans white hair dressed in a red gothis dress appeared from the galaxy portal. In her hand is her spear, which had specks of dried blood on it.

 **DarkBorn - Vlad, The bloody Queen (5/2300/1800/Dark/Warrior/Xyz/Pendulum)**

"And now, the moment you've been waiting for!" declared Nero "With a Level 5 Monster!" He points to Atalanta "And a Rank 5 monster, and treating it as if its a Level, I shall now Cross Xyz!"

"WHAT!" Everyone but Anna shouted out in surprise "How!?"

"Let me explain" Nero began "Cross-Xyz is when you take two monsters of the same level and rank, and you treat the rank as if it is a level. No spell card required" Nero finished

"But that'll be spamming the board!" Yugo complained

"Well at least its only unique to DarkBounds!" Nero answered "Besides there are other unique decks that have a differant playing style you know!"

The two women became dark spheres of energy as the same galaxy portal appeared in front of Nero once again.

 _Born from true evils, raise thy sword and with it, eradicate out foes! Cross-Xyz! **Rank 5! DarkBorn - Arturia, The Dark Queen!"**_ A woman with blonde hair and yellow eyes wearing black armor with red lines running through various parts of the armor, wielding a sword in hand appeared out of the galaxy portal

 **DarkBorn - Arturia, The Dark Queen (5/2500/2000/Dark/Warrior/Xyz/Pendulum)**

 **End**

 **Cross - Xyz:** The summoning of an Xyz monster by overlaying two monsters; 1 level and 1 Rank with the same level and rank.

 **So what do you guys think so far? If you have any questions, please let me know.**

 **Next Chapter...**

 _(Censored)_ _Embody the power of the Neon, and from the its nebula be reborn, now descend!_

 _Phantom Xyz!_

 ** _I'm letting you guys guess this one. :)_**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Last chapter..._**

 ** _Born from true evils, raise thy sword and with it, eradicate out foes! Cross-Xyz! Rank 5! DarkBorn - Arturia, The Dark Queen!_**

 ** _A woman with blonde hair and yellow eyes wearing black armor with red lines running through various parts of the armor, wielding a sword in hand appeared out of the galaxy portal_**

 ** _DarkBorn - Arturia, The Dark Queen (5/2500/2000/Dark/Warrior/_** ** _Xyz/Pendulum)_**

 **Chapter 5**

 **DarkBorn - Arturia, The Dark Queen (5/2500/2000/Dark/Warrior/Xyz/Pendulum)**

"Ok, now Clear wings acting up again" Yugo told the others, showing them the slight glowing card of clear wing

"So is Dark Rebellion" Yuto said, showing them his card

"I dont like this" Serena says to them "Not one bit"

"Nicely done Nero" Yuya commended Nero with a thumbs up

"Thanks" Nero replied "But its all over. When Arturia is Xyz summoned, all monsters on your field are destroyed"

"What! They are!" Yuya said shocked. Nero nodded

"Yep. Now say goodbye to Odd eyes!"

Arturia drew her blade from its scabbard as she then impaled the sword into the ground, creating a wave of dark energy that rapidly made its way to Odd eyes.

"I activate **Performapal Rain Goats** effect! I can discard him and prevent Odd-Eyes from being destroyed!"

Yuya took the card from his hand and placed it into his graveyard slot. A protective barrier formed around Odd-Eyes as the dark wave collided with the dragon, protecting it from harm.

"Damn" Muttered Nero, sighing. "I end I guess"

Nero: 4000Lp/ x1

"Its my turn then" Yuya declared "Draw!"

 **Yuya: 2000Lp/x2**

"With my Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon from my Extra deck!

The same blue portal appeared from in between the two pillars of light as two spheres of light came out

 **Performapal King Bear** and **Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer!**

 **Performapal King Bear** **(6/2200/1000/Beast/Earth/Pendulum)**

 **Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer (4/1500/1000/Earth/Spellcaster/Pendulum)**

"I activate Pendulum Sorcerer's effect! I can destroy Star Gazer Magician and itself to add **Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn** and **Performapal Trump Girl** to hand! Next, I normal summon **Trump girl** , and then I set **scale** **8 Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn!** "

 **Performapal Trump Girl (2/200/200/Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum)**

"I activate her effect! I can use her to fusion summon both **Odd-eyes** and **King bear!** "

"A monster, acting as a fusion spell?" Muttered Nero in surprise. Trump girl waved around her wand as a familiar blue and orange portal appeared behind **Odd-Eyes** and **King Bear**.

 _Fearsome Bear, further evolve the dragon of mysterious powers. Let your soul steer it's course for the destiny the rides upon the very winds themselves!_ ** _Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 7, Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon!"_**

A storm picked up as a bird-like version of **Odd-Eyes** appeared, roaring as it's green armor shined brightly in the sunlight.

 **Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon (7/2500/2000/Dragon/Fusion/Wind)** **(Atk-Position)**

"Odd-Eyes Vortex Effect activates! When he is special summoned, I can return an Atk-position monster you control back to your hand or extra deck, and I choose your Arturia!"

"Damn it" Cursed Nero. Arturia gritted her teeth as she was engulfed within a typhoon as she vanished.

"Battle! Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon attacks you directly!"

"If I were to be attacked directly, I can special summon this cars from my hand!" Nero countered, placing his only card in hand onto his duel disk. A purple portal appeared as another woman appeared, this time a short petite woman, carrying a large shield in hand. She knelt down as she braced with her shield for the incoming attack.

 **DarkBorn - Shielder (6/1000/2400/Dark/Warrior/Pendulum) (Def-Position)**

"And now your attack switches to her now"

Vortex fired a swirling vortex from its mouth as it collided with Shielder's shield, shattering her shield and destroying her.

"I end with a facedown"

Yuya: 4000Lp/x0

"Well then, its my turn! Draw!"

Nero: 4000Lp/ x1

"With my established Pendulum scale, I Pendulum Summon from my extra deck! **DarkBorn - Shielder!** and from my hand, **DarkBeast -** **Lich** "

Shielder once again reappeared back onto the field and with her, a cloaked woman with a large cross on her back and is holding a book in her hands.

 **DarkBorn -** **Shielder (6/1000/2400/Dark/Warrior/Pendulum) (Def-Position)**

 **DarkBeast - Lich (5/1200/1800/Spellcaster/Dark/Pendulum) (Def-Position)**

"I activate Lich's effect, which allows me to special summon a monster from my graveyard, by giving up 400Lp"

"Hold on a sec!" Responded Yuya "I activate Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon's effect! By shuffling a Pendulum monster from my extra deck back into my deck, I can negate and destroy your Lich's effect!"

Lich was consumed within a typhoon as she was destroyed.

"When Lich is destroyed, by banishing Lich, I can add a "DarkBeast" or "DarkBorn" Monster from my deck to my hand. I add **Darkborn - Dark Apprentice** to my hand, and then by discarding her, I can activate a spell from my deck!"

"He can what!" it was Yuto, who said this with shock this time.

"I activate **DarkBound - Supreme Fusion** from my deck.' With this spell, I 1) Change your Monsters to Dark, and 2) can fusion summon, using monsters from both player's fields as materials, at the cost of them being banished"

"This is the end for Yuya now" Anna Commented calmly "Just saying the truth"

 _Beast with God-Slaying Fangs!_ _Break freee from your imprisonment and rend and tear through those that dare call themselves Gods. **Fusion Summon! Level 8 DarkBeast - Fenrir, The God-Slaying Wolf!**_

The ground suddenly burst open as a woman with blue hair with blue wolf ears on her head and wolf tail behind her came out of the ground, a fierce feral look on her face.

 **DarkBeast - Fenrir (8/3000/2000/Dark/Beast-Warrior/Fusion)** "Battle! DarkBeast-Fenrir attacks you directly!"

Fenrir roared as she came chargibg towards Yuya, claws at the ready. However Yuya was prepared for something like that. Or so as he thought he would be.

"I activate my tra-!"

"I activate **Gremlin's Pendulum Effect!** " Nero declared, cutting Yuya off "Once per turn, until the end of your standby phase, you cannot activate Spell/Trap effects!"

Chains popped up from the ground beneath Yuya's trap, binding and constricting it, preventing Yuya from using it.

"Now finish it" Nero ordered. Fenrir complied as she slashed Yuya across his chest with her claws.

 **Yuya; 1000 - 3000 = 0000Lp**

Nero wins

 **End**

 **Lol. I know it was short, I just wanted to finish this duel. Next chapter will definitely be the Phantom Xyz, but it'll be set in a differant place, another reason why I wanted this duel to end.**

 **DarkBeast - Fenrir (8/3000/2000/Dark/Beast-Warrior/Fusion)**

 **Effect:** 2 "Dark" type monsters

Unaffected by card effects. Once per turn, you can negate the effect of a monster your opponent controls and if you do, destroy it (Including Divine-Beast). If a Rank 8 or Level 8 monster is present on the field, negate its effect (Even if it can negate this card's effect)

 **DarkBorn - Arturia, The Dark Queen (5/2500/2000/Dark/Warrior/Xyz/Pendulum)**

 **Effect:** 2 level 5 or 1 Rank 5 and 1 Level 5

If this card is Xyz summoned, destroy all monsters your Opponent controls. Once per turn, detach an Overlay unit, then banish a monster from your Opponent's graveyard. This card gains atk equal to that banished monsters Atk until the end of the turn.

 ***Quick-Note as well, that I changed the whole "Cross-Rank" thing. I wont be including that Idea. I've already scrapped it.**


	7. Chapter 6: Neon Dragon

**Chapter** **6**

 **Nighttime**

"Yes! I turned it around!" Cheered Nero happily, landing flat onto his bed, a content smile on his face. "I win again~!"

"Don't you always win?" Annabell sarcastically said to Nero. Nero scoffed in response

"The only matches that I haven't won was against Kira, Maria, Naberius and Zara. Kira did good with her Neons. Maria spammed the field with her Heroes, Naberius too with his Cybers and Zara, we had a draw. Her Monsters were too op"

"Which? Dark, Clear, Venom or Odd?" Maria asked him

"Goddamn all of them. The only reason why we always ended up into a draw was because we'd be killing our Lp at the damn same time"

"Yeah..." drawled Anna "And speaking of Odd, that kid reminds me of Zara"

"He could be this version of... you know" Nero hinted, making Anna nod her head in agreement

"Yeah. Wonder if he did, summon that"

Nero shrugged "Maybe he did. Maybe he didnt" He turned around into his bed "Now we should be sleeping now. A day ahead of us tomorrow"

"And still speaking of Odd, while watching yout match, I shot a glimpse of Clear with that Yugo person"

Nero hummed in thought at this.

"Then Yuto and Yuri would have either Dark or Venom at their disposal then" Nero hypothesized "Clearly, they remind me too much of Zara"

"Not only did I catch a glimpse of Clear, but also he detected your Darkbounds"

Hearing this, Nero sighed

"Have you...talk to _them_ about it?"

Nero sighed once more

"Was, gonna talk to them about it, but you know its them, they sometimes don't listen. I'll talk to Yuya tomorrow about them, if he ask"

Annabell nodded as she too, went to sleep in her own bed

 **Andronovich/Alter Dimension**

The coastal city of Andronovich, a large city located in the Russian Far East. The city was known for its industry and manufacturing in Duel disk technology, and it was them that they came up with the new design for the duel disks that all Duelists use today. The city wad built on a river that leads to the ocean, with the harbor being located near the mouth of it. The Industrial sector, which the city was once famed for was located on the otherside of the river, near the hills. The Market sector was located near the Buisness district and the rest of the sectors are either housing or civil services.

This city, would have been well known in the Dimensions, but here in this alternate, or parallel world, it is nothing more than a battlefield, with each side, fighting over for the city's remaining functional industry and resources.

 **Adronovich Industrial sector**

Explosions could be heard as the Industrial sector of the city is under attack from the Forces of Academia, led by Maria herself. The battle started with Ancient Gear Howitzers raining down fire onto the Resistance Defenses from the nearby hills.

The Resistance, had no answer for a such a thing, as their hope that they could weather the storm, by taking cover in the ruins of the Factories. After a while, the bombardment ceased, and many of them, after fighting Academia and their legions, knew whats coming next, and they were well prepared for their en-mass assault.

While the center was holding, a special division of Duelist, led by Maria herself was attempting to exploit the weakening lines on the Right flank. Hopefully, with the Resistance Right flank fallen, she would be able to encircle the enemy lines and take the Industrial Sector.

 **Turn: ??????** **Maria: 8000Lp/ x** **2**

 **Field:**

 **(None)**

 **Resistance Duelist #1: 200Lp/x2**

 **Field:**

 **B-Buster Drake (4/1500/1800/Machine/Light/Union) (Equipped with C-crush Wyvern)** **(Atk-Position)**

 **Union Hanger (Field Spell)**

 **Resistance Duelist #2: 1250Lp/x1**

 **Field:**

 **Block Dragon (8/2500/2000/Rock/Dragon)** **(Atk-Position)**

 **Resistance Duelist #3: 900Lp/x2**

 **Field:**

 **Cocytus The Eidolon Beast (6/1800/2900/Water/Dragon/Fusion)** **(Def-Position)**

"Damnit" Muttered one of the duelist, cursing at the fact that Maria had played **Threatening** **Roar** before they could do anything

"Guess I'll have to end my turn" Duelist #3 said, growling

"Well then, it's my turn now!" Maria declared with a grin, drawing her card.

 **Maria: 200Lp/x3**

"Now, it begins!" Maria declared with excitement, grinning darkly

"First of all, I summon **Elemental Hero Shadow Mist!** "

A female woman, dressed in darkness appeared on the field

 **Elemental Hero Shadow Mist (4/1000/1500/Dark/Warrior)**

"I then activate the spell! **Mask** **Change!** I change my Shadow Mist into a **Masked Hero** with the same attribute as Shadow Mist!"

 _Hero of the darkness, combine yourself with a mystical power and take on a new identity! Fusion Summon! Reveal yourself, powerful hero whose law enforcement render all evil powerless!_ **_Level 6 - Masked Hero Dark Law!_**

 **Masked Hero -** **Dark Law (6/2400/1800/Dark/Warrior/Fusion)**

"Then, I activate the Spell! **Trascendental** **Fusion!** "

A Golden swirling portal appeared behind Maria

"With its 1st effect, I can Special summon monsters from my grave, that are the required materials needed for a Fusion Summon! I special summon **Elemental Hero Avian** and **Elemental Hero Burstinatrix,** and with them I Fusion Summon!"

Beside the portal, Avian and Burstinatrix appeared as they were absorbed into the Golden portal

 _Hero of the winds, and Hero of flames, unite together and bring forth a new power to strike fear into the heart of evil! Fusion Summon! Come-forth! **Level 6 Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!**_

 **Flame Wingman (6/2100/1200/Fire/Warrior/Fusion)**

"Next, I special summon **Elemental Hero Sparkman** and **Elemental Hero Clayman** from my graveyard, and this spell's 2nd effect comes into play. Treating it as if its a Dark Fusion, I use them for a **Dark Fusion Summon!** "

 _Wicked Hero, with Fists of Lightning, By the command of the Dark King, descend! Dark Fusion Summon! Come forth, Wicked Hero of Lightning! **Level 6! Evil Hero Lightning Golem!**_

 **Evil Hero Lightning Golem (6/2400/1500/Light/Fiend/Fusion)**

"And finally! I special Summon **Elemental Hero Bubbleman** from my graveyard, and with it comes Trascendental Fusion's Final Effect! Treating it as a **Mask Change** I use Bubbleman and this card to Fusion Summon!"

 _Hero of the Waters, Combine yourself with a mystical power, and take on a new Identity! Fusion Summon! **Level 8 Masked Hero Acid!** "_

 **Masked Hero Acid (8/2600/2100/Warrior/Water/Fusion)**

"Acid's effect activates! All Spells/Traps are destroyed!"

"What!" Duelist 2 shouted in surprise

"Hope you weren't relying on those traps!" Maria exclaimed. Acid brought up his wrist gun and fired an acidic shot at the set cards first. The set cards began dissovling until there was nothing left of them. Acid then sprayed acid all over the Interior of the Field spell **Union Hanger** , Dissolving it and making the entire building corrode away into pieces of light.

"Next, Lightning Golem's effect activates! Once per turn, I can target a card on the field and destroy it! I target Cocytus!"

Lightning Golem began gathering lightning into his hands, creating a Sphere of Lightning before launching it at Cocytus. Cocytus roared in pain as he was ripped apart by the lightning.

"Cocytus!" Duelist 3 cried, seeing his monster being torn to pieces.

"Battle! Flame Wingman attacks B-Buster Drake!"

Flame Wingman spread his wings as he soared up high into the air. He aimed his flame cannon at B-Buster Drake, before firing a flame shot at the Mechanical dragon, destroying the machine

 **Resistance Duelist #1 600 - 200 = 0000Lp**

Duelist #1 Screamed as she was sent flying back and into the ground.

"Flame Wingman's effect activates, you take Damage equal to the attack of B-Buster Drake's Atk, and You" She pointed at Duelist 2 "Will be taking that damage"

Flame Wingman aimed his cannon at Duelist 2 before firing another flame shot at him, sending him flying with burnts on his clothes.

"And Dark Law, attack that Eidolon Traitor directly"

Duelist 3 gritted his teeth as he braced himself for the incoming attack of Dark Law, who was sprinting towards him with claws at the ready. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see it end for him.

-INTRUSION PENALTY 4000Lp-

"Trap activated **Neon Barrier** " Shouted a female voice.This card can be activated from my hand, if there are no monsters on my field. I discard a card to negate battle and effect damsge for the rest of the turn"

A bright purplish pink and blue energy barrier materialized around Duelist #3 as Dark Law slashed it claws at the barrier

Maria growled in anger as she looked up

"You!" She growled in anger. Duelist #3 followed her gaze to see a young woman standing on top of a ruined building. She had blonde wavy hair and light blue eyes. She wore a black trenchcoat that was torn in parts of it, with a high collar, with a blue shirt over it and grey pants with black boots. She also wears a belt with two deck boxes on them. In her left arm is her duel disk, which is purple and white in color and the blade part being pinkish blue.

"Kira!" Duelist #3 said with surprise

"Shay! Get Barret and Lloyd out of here! Now!" Kira ordered Shay. Shay nodded as he got Barret and Lloyd up and got them running out of there

"Awwh~" Pouted Maria sadly "And I was gonna card them~"

"You, are not gonna card anymore people today Maria!" Kira shouted with anger

"And who's gonna stop me!? You are?" Mocked Mira

"Yes, and I'll show how!" Kira declared "Now end your turn, so that I can show you"

"Humph, Just ti remind you, that you sent a card to the grave with Dark Law on the field, meaning that card is banished" Maria said

"And before it is, I activate **Neon Raider** 's effect. I Banish this card to negate the effect of a card on your field, also that card's atk is reduced to 0 and it can't attack or change battle position"

A purple portal appeared as a bolt of purplish pink energy shot forward and struck Dark Law, rendering him useless

"Grrr, I end my turn"

"Then I draw!"

 **Kira: 4000Lp/x4**

"I activate the spell, **Trade In**. I discard **Level 8 Neon Sentry** from my hand to draw two cards"

She placed her chosen card into her graveyard pile before drawing two cards

"And I'll do it again with another **Trade In**. To discard another monster to draw two more cards!"

 _Guess I know whats coming next"_ Mused Maira

"Next I overlay my two Level 8s from the graveyard! I can do this as it is apart of their effect!"

A purple portal appeared in front of Kira as the two monsters that she has in her graveyard; **Neon Knight** and **Neon Sentry** Appeared from the portal before turning into spheres of Light. They shot up into the air as a galaxy portal appeared up in the air as they entered the portal. From the swirling portal, a portal of light

 _Galaxy Shining in the Darkness_ , _Posses the power of Neon, and become the embodiment of Rage_

As she chanted, a mighty roar echoed throughout the air as a Purplish Pink blue dragon its body covered in dark purple armor. Its wings glowed a bright Neon color as it descended down from the air and onto the field.

 _ **Phantom Xyz!** Come forth! **Rank 8! Galaxy Eyes Neon Dragon!**_

The Dragon gave out another anguish roar to its opponent, one filled with exact rage and hatred.

 **Galaxy-Eyes Neon Dragon (8/2000/2500/Light/Dragon/Xyz/OVU-2)**

"So you finally brought out your ace huh" Maria saif with a dark grin "I'll enjoy crushing you and your monster"

"You'll have to try then" Kira strongly responded back "Try and crush me, Academia Scum"

"Hahahahahaha!" Maria laughed manically "You Xyz Scumbags should have stayed all dead! I'll enjoy destroying you and what remains of you Heartland pieces of shit!"

"Bring it"

 **End**

 **Next Chapter:**

 ** _"Of all the Others that could have approached me" Nero muttered "You just have to, didnt you?"_**


	8. Chapter 7: Dark Secret and The Plan

**Chapter 7**

 _When Nero fell asleep, he found himself standing on flat plain that seem to stretch for miles across ends with a few trees dotting the place here and there. This place is actually his mindscape, but it is bit actually his, in terms of ownership. His Mindscape actually belongs to The DarkBounds, the duel spirits that inhabit his mind._

 _The DarkBounds are more than just Monsters, but actually monsters from ancient times, a time that dated back even before the first pyramids of egypt were built or when the War between the Earthbounds and the Dragons waged._

 _It is said that whenever there is Light, there is Darkness, and the DarkBound are that Darkness. They say that everyone, no matter if you're good or bad, everyone has a Light and Darkness side to them. Darkness exist in each and everyone being, no matter who they are, they've existed as their dark counterparts._

 _A good example would be Arturia, or the Heroic Queen of Knights as she would once be called. Now she is nothing but a dark figurement of her former self; A Twisted and Corrputed version of the Pure and Kindhearted person that people knew in Legends. She had fallen from the graces of honorable and noble Queen, and has fallen down to what she is now._

 _Nero sighed. He had always have this deck since he was young, and after using and knowing them for many years, knew that, once you've have used them, and their power, there is no turning back from it now. A Duelist who've used the power of the DarkBound, would be forever bounded to them, as if he/she is their property, as if they have a rightful ownership to he/she. There was no escaping their bounds, for it is too strong._

 _"Off all the many others that could have approached me" Nero began, before turning around and come face to face with whoever crept up behind him "It had to be you"_

 _Behind Nero was a young and beautiful woman, with_ _purple eyes and Long black hair. She wore a_ _black gothic lolita dress_

 _"Nero" The Woman greeted him_

 _"Quadira" Nero greeted back "Never expected you here"_

 _"Awh~" Quadira placed her hands on her heart as if she was offended "_ _Aren_ _'t you happy that I am here"_

 _"No I am not" Nere harshly responded back "Haven't I told you to not draw any attention when we jump between dimensions!?"_

 _"Uhhh... Whoops?" Quadira chuckled whilst smiling in embaressment. Her smile was more of a grin than an actual embarassed smile._

 _"But it was only just that of Clear Wing_ _that sensed us, so there's nothing really-"_

 _"But she might have told the others already about it!" Nero angrily replied, harshly cutting her off from her talk "Now how am I to explain about this! That I have Duel spirits that pretty muched tried to destroy the world many times in the fucking past! Grow a brain Quadira!"_

 _"Becoming such a tough boy aren't ya" Quadira chuckled in amusement "We wished you were a bit more_ Persuasive _with yourself"_

 _"Ha!" Nero scoffed "As if I'll use your powers ever again"_

 _Quadira scoffed in amusement_ _"Last time you did, you were enjoying yourself, not to mention you were smiling whilst Heartland fe-"_

 _"Don't. You. Dare. Finish that Sentence" Nero spoke with growing anger in his voice "Dob't remind me of that incident"_

 _"The amount of power that you've used from us that day, It felt good to feel you use it, abuse our power like that, to defeat your enemies, and even your frie-"_

 _"I SAID SHUT UP!" Nero Shouted angrily at Quadira, who laughed out of amusement_

 _"Oh Nero~ Don't be like that, sooner or later you'll be heads over heels on using our power, and using us included"_ _She smirked sadistically_

 _"Like I'd associate with monsters like you" Nero spat_

 _"Don't be like that~ Think of Arturia, or Decarabia, what would they think if you suddenly said that you've hated them, what would they even say about it?"_

 _"You think I'd give a fuck?"_

 _"Ara~ so cold" she licked her lips "I like"_

 _"Just don't flaunt your powers around other Duel spirits. Your're causing a rowe here"_

 _"As if we care?" Quadira answered back with a smirk. Sighing, Nero soon disappeared from his Mindscape._

 **Morning/Starbuck's, at around 10.00**

"So what know?" Annabell asked Nero, sipping on her Caramel Coffee that she bought in the cafe. She and Nero were sitting at the far corner of the seating arrangement of Starbucks, discussing on what to do next. Well, they have a place to call their base of operations for awhile. Now, they need to speak with whoever's in charge in helping them with their problem at home.

She and Nero were also wearing differant clothing today instead of their usual attire. Annabell herself had gone for a Dark full dress uniform that looks like a British army Infantry/Bandsman, While Nero wore a dark blue cedarwood hoodie with an orange shirt underneath and dark blue ripped jeans.

"We have two options. Do sonething either stupid, or get their attention"

"I choose first option"

"Don't even think about it Nero" Anna warned him "I don't know what you'll do"

"Like we have a choice" Nero shot back "Sooner or later that machine will be built and we'll be fucked, not to mention we need help. Thanks to Academia's latests attacks, we've lost All of New Domino but Satellite, Heartland Inner sector has been lost, as well as its other core sectors, Andronovich is possibly under siege, and there is no telling when North Academy is gonna be assailed soon"

He was right. They are running out of time the more they idle here. They need to act now, and like Nero said, if they need help, then they're gonna have to do something stupid to gain who's who's attention, and possibly their aid

"And just how are we gonna do it?" Anna asked him, sipping the last of her drink

"You still have that un-carding function on your duel disk?"

"Of course I do! Why woudld I-!" It was then that Anna knew what he was planning "Oh no! We are not resorting there! Fenrir or Arturia suggested that sort of idea didn't they!"

"Anna, we don't have a choice, if we attend the tournament then it'll take too long, not to mention help might not come soon if we don't act now, and if we have to do something we shouldn't do, then what choice do we have?"

Anna sighed once more

"Fine. I get it, but you owe me for this. Besides, who are we gonna target?"

"I think I have an Idea"

 **End**

 **So what do you guys think? Good, bad? Maybe something to add in? Let me know in the reviews, and also you guys can Criticise ya know. I haven't did a story in a long while and might need you guys comments to help me out in the future.**

 **Anyways, have a good Good Friday everyone. Next chapter will be out, next week? Maybe. I'll try and get it out on Sunday this week, before next week. Can't be sure. Cause this next one is gonna be a surprise. How? Read the Arc-V Manga, and then come tell me about it.**

 **Ciao!**


	9. Chapter 8: Gaining Attention

**Hello again, and I present to you all Chapter 8 of Alternate Dimension! Before We begin I want to point something** **out about Clear Wing being a girl. Yes, Shes a she, reason being because I was referencing to her "Magician Counterpart"; White Wing Magician. Also** **in this chapter, there's gonna be a reference or two to the Manga, keep an eye out for it.** **Anyways, on with the show!**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Meanwhile, same time as Nero and Anna's nap**

"Wait. What did you mean Clear Wing sensed something bad?" Yuya questioned Yugo, who was sitting on the sofa of their living room. He, Yugo and everyone else besides Anna and Nero in this household were all sitting together in the living room.

"Yuya" Yuto began "During your duel with Nero, Yugo's dragon sense something dark about Nero's monster"

"There's Something Bad about them" Serena said "And I don't like it"

"Don't we all?" Yuri spoke to her

"If Yugo's Clear wing did, then why did Odd-Eyes didn't sense it?" Yuya asked

"And neither did Dark Rebellion" Yuto also added in "And I bet Starve Venom didn't either" Yuri nodded, confirming his answer

"I don't why, but I think its because Clear Wing was able to sense that monster of Nero, before she can mask its aura maybe?" Yugo hypothesized

"It would make sense actually" Yuri thought out loud "Clear Wing is the faster senser amongst the other dragons.."

"Which means Nero's either bad news or his deck is bad news" Yuto surmised

"We shouldn't just assume that Nero is bad" Yuya told them "Maybe we should ask him tomorrow about it?"

Everyone nodded

 **The next Day...**

"Hey! Has anyone seen Nero and Anna!" Rin asked the others, who were all in the kitchen, snacking on some breakfast. "They're not in their room!"

"Do you think they've left?" Yugo said

"Thinks so" Yuzu answered "Why else would they not be in their room?"

"Guess your plan failed Yuya" Yuri told his counter-part "Way a go"

"But at least they'll be back later on" Yuya told them

 **Meanwhile...**

"So...what is the plan again?" Anna asked Nero once more. They were both located in an alleyway near the Leo Corporation tower. She was shuffling her Mekanized Deck, while Nero was fiddling with his Duel disk.

"Well, I'm going to draw them out of course" Nero answered her, typing up some commands onto his duel disk.

"And... how are we gonna do that?"

"Easy, I'm gonna hack their system, and then do alot of stuff on their system"

"Huh, not bad" Anna replied "By doing so they'll get our location and they'll be sending some duelists after us then"

"Thats the plan, sorta" Nero told her, makibg her raise an eyebrow "We dod that, then this and that, And then we are gonna duel them without remorse. Simple as that"

 **Leo Corporation Tower**

"So we haven't found the sources of those strange Xyx readings?" Reiji asked one of his Operators.

"Apparently no sir" The Operator said to him "Everytime we tried to it seems as if someone is blocking all sight at that location"

Reiji nodded. It seems that their cameras weren't able to pick up any live feed from where the Xyz readings were located. It seems as if someone was blocking it, ir perhaps didn't want them to see.

"Just keep an eye out then" Reiji told him. Before the Operator could respond however, their alarm systems were suddenly triggered.

"What the?"

"Sir! We have a breach within the system!" Another Operator, working on one of the computer desk spoke

"Can we locate the breach!?" Reiji asked/Ordered

"Working on it right now" said the operator

"Sir!" Shouted another Operator, this time it was a female operator "Our Action field system is being hacked!"

"What!" Reiji exclaimed shocked. He was then bombarded with more problems from his operators from differant levels in the building losing power, to someone trying to download the Leo corporation archives and steal them. Whoever was doing this, he thought in his mind isn't just doing it for the fun of it, but it seems that someone is triggering all of this, so that amidst the chaos, would be able to sneak into the building.

"This is all a set-up!" Reiji shouted "Someone is trying to get into the building, or even try to get into a file of ours! Shut down all systems! And have this building under lockdown!"

"Sir!" Said a Male operator "We have intruders in levels 47!"

"What! Pull up the video feed!"

Instantly the video feed of one of the cameras on Level 27 showed up onto the large screen. It showed Nero and Anna plowing through security with their Monsters; Anna with her Abrams and Nero with Arturia and Crusher. Whilst passing, Anna looked up from her tank, at the camera, winked before aiming her machine gun, which was attached to the tank at the Camera before firing at it, and ripping it apart with a volley of bullets.

"They are coming into Level 27!" Another Operator said

"Then lock it down!" Reiji ordered him

 **With Nero and Anna**

"Hahahaha!" Anna laughed, firing another shot from her tank, this time at an Iron door, denting it a little. "Grrr, Fire again!" Her tank fired again, and this sucessfully destroyed the door. "This is fun! Ain't this fun?"

"Not as fun as raiding Academia's supply routes" Nero answered her, ordering Arturia to clear the way, while Crusher went off and took care of any stranglers, not kill them, much to the dismay of her, but rather knock them out unconscious.

"Awh~ come on now! You're the one who suggested this idea!" Anna barked back joyfully "And besides, you sneaked us in here anyways, rather have breached the front door entrance, but this is cool and all!"

"Yeah maybe your right Anna, maybe we should have gone for the front entrance, and not all the way here goddamn it!"

"Stop right there!" Shouted a Captain, bringing with him a group of guards with him to face Nero and Anna. Behind them another Captain did the same.

"Shame we can't turn the gun the other way" Anna pouted

"True, but Crusher got your back anyways"

"No need for that Captain" A voice ordered the captain and his men to stand down. The guards parted ways as Reiji walked past his guards and up to the front.

"So your the one running things here?" Nero questioned, smirking that his plan had worked

"I am" Reiji answered "And what if I am?"

"Then we would like to talk to you then"

"All this for a simple chat with me?" Reiji raised an eyebrow "You could drop your names at the front desk"

"And have us wait for you as you finish a long ass meeting with old buisnessmen?" Anna spoke out loud "In your dreams"

"And what would we discuss about then?" Reiji asked of them

"Its private buisness Mr. Akaba" Nero told Reiji "So this is for closed doors, if you know what I mean"

Reiji stared at the two intruders as he adjusted his glasses "So you want an audience with me?" Reiji began "But if you want to speak with me then you'll have to duel me in order to have an audience with me!"

"This is unexpected" Commented Anna. Nero nodded his head in agreement

"You win and I'll listen to what you have to say, however If I win then you'll be placed under arrest"

"Fine by me" Nero shrugged "Whichever thing works best"

"Then allow me to lead you to our duel field then" Reiji said, his guards clearing them a path. Reiji began walking off, followed by Nero and Anna in tow.

 **Andronovich**

Meanwhile, amongst the ruins of the Industrial sector, Kira and Maria continued to duel, both unwillingly admitting defeat so easily. Kira panted as she came to a stop from avoiding Maria's attacks

 **Turn: ??? Kira: 1000Lp** **/x0**

 **Field:**

 **Galaxy-Eyes Neon Dragon (8/2000/2000/Light/Xyz/OVU-1)** **(Atk-Position)**

 **2 Set cards**

 **Neon** **Drain (Continuous Spell)**

 **Turn: ??? Maria: 1800Lp** **/x2**

 **Field:**

 **Masked Hero** **Goka (6/ _3500_ (2200 Originally)/1800/Fire/Warrior/Fusion)**

 **Elemental Hero Plasma Vice** **(8/2600/2300/Earth/Fusion/Warrior)**

 **Elemental Hero Avian** **(3/1000/1000/Wind/Warrior)**

 **2 Set cards**

"Well well, aren't we in a tight spot?" Maria chuckled in amusement. Kira growled in annoyance

"Shut up Academia Scum" Kira angrily shot back "Go die in a hole for all I care!"

"Such Language!" Maria gasped in mock shock. A dark grin soon found its way to her face "We'll have to school you then of your manners then"

"I activate **Plasma Vice's** effect! I discard a card to destroy your monster!"

Plasma Vice created a ball of Lightning in its hands as he fired it at Galaxy Eyes. Kira gritted her teeth in response, having no choice but to use her Monster's last Overlay unit.

"I activate **Galaxy-Eyes Neon Dragon** 's Effect! During either player's turn, I can detach an overlay unit to negate your monsters effect! And also reduce its Atk to 0!"

Galaxy-Eyes consumed his last overlay unit as purple energy began gathering in its mouth.

"Now go! **_Neon Howling!_**

Galaxy-Eyes roared at Plasma Vice, his roar dispersed the lightning ball and forced Plasma Vice to stop his attack and covered his ears.

 **Plasma Vice: 2600 = 0000** "I also activate a Quick-Play spell!" Kira also added, activating 1 of her set cards " **Neon Wave.** This Spell lets me negat the effect of one of your monsters and reduce its Atk to 0! I choose Goka!"

A Wave of Neon energy came out from Kira's spell, affecting only Masked Hero Goka as he was forced down on his knees

 **Masked Hero Goka:** **3500 = 0000** "Grrr" Maria growled in anger, but then laughed "Thanks for doing that! First I activate Shadow Mist's effect to add a "Hero" Monster from my deck to hand! Then I activate my own Quick-Play spell! **Lightning Vortex!** I discard a card once more to destroy your Monster!"

Lightning bolts shot out from the card as the bolt rapidly raced towards Galaxy-eyes.

"I activate another Quick-Play spell! **Rank-Up Magic Neon Ascension!** This ranks up Galaxy-eyes 2 ranks higher!"

"I anticipated that!" Maria shot back "So I'll use this trap! **Magic Jammer!** I discard my **Elemental Hero Clayman** from my hand, but I negate your Spell card!"

Another lightning bolt struck Kira's spell card, rendering it useless

"Now say goodbye to your Dragon!"

-INTRUSION PENALTY! 4000LP-

"I activate an Action Card; Spell Eraser this negates your spell card and sends it back into your deck"

The Lightning bolts suddenly vanished. Maria's Spell suddenly glowed before shooting right back into her deck.

"About time you showed up" Kira sighed, looking behind her as another young woman almost the same age as her, appeared. She had Black hair and light brown eyes and she wore a black torn cloak over her red short sleeved jacket and grey cargo pants

"You" Maria growled in annoyance "I set 1 card and end my turn!"

 **Maria: 1800Lp/x0**

"Well then its my turn then" Said the newcomer "I draw. Kira, mind if I use some of your cards?"

Kira nodded

"Ok. I activate the **Spell**. **Forbidden Xyz**. This lets me use materials from either players field as Xyz Materials for an Xyz summon. I'll be taking Kira's two Level 7 **Neon Kaisers** that she has in her graveyard"

A purole portal opened up as two heavily armoured warriors with parts of their body glowing Neon, appeared from the portal before turning into spheres of light and shot up into a galaxy portal above. The spheres of light entered before a pillar of light erupted from the portal.

 _Fangs of Rebellion_ , _born from pitch-black darkness,_

 _Slash through the Darkness_!

 _And gain new power! **Xyz Summon!** Come forth_ _my_ _Dragon!_ From within a column of lightning, a black dragon with several white armor parts and glowing orbs on it emerged, with two glowing spheres of light orbiting it. The dragon eyed Maira with a hungry look, as if looking forward to consume her and she had every intention to let him do so.

 **End**

 **And I'm am gonna let you guys and gals guess this dragon! Whos that Dragon! And I hope you all did your homework! Anyways Next Chapter on the way, and Its gonna be a long one, so it'll take longer than expected to be released, so yeah. Enjoy this sneak peak**

 _Anything I missed, Nero?_

 _Nero's eyes widen in surprise at the voice in his head_

 _"So you decided to wake up after all huh? About time that is"_


	10. Chapter 9: Nero and Anna's Dueling Style

**Fixed (17 april 2017)**

 **L** **ast Time...**

 _"So you want an audience with me?" Reiji began "But if you want to speak with me then you'll have to duel me in order to have an audience with me!"_

 _"This is unexpected" Commented Anna. Nero nodded his head in agreement_

 _"You win and I'll listen to what you have to say, however If I win then you'll be placed under arrest"_

 _"Fine by me" Nero shrugged "Whichever thing works best"_

 _"Then allow me to lead you to our duel field then" Reiji said, his guards clearing them a path._

 **Chapter 9**

Reiji brought Nero and Anna down to the lower levels of Leo Corporation Tower to a Large and Spacious room on the 12th floor.

"A dueling room, on the 12th floor?" Anna raised an eyebrow at this "I thought facilities like this would be located on the more lower floors like the basement?"

"True" Reiji answered her "But this room would be able to hold well against more unstable things"

"Dumb question don't ya think?" Nero whispered to her with a smirk.

"Shut up" Muttered Anna.

 _"All Systems ready Mr. Akaba"_ An Operator told him from his duel disk. Reiji nodded

"Activate Action Field" Reiji ordered " **SteamPunk City!"**

A large card appeared in the air, the image of a large bronze city with alot of twisted pipes and gears featured as well as steam coming out from said pipes and buildings. The Area materialized around use.

"Now, Let us see if you are worthy of having an audience with me!" Reiji declared, activating his duel disk.

"We shall" Both Nero and Anna activated their Duel disks, placing their decks into the deck holders of their duel disks.

Whilst this was happening, watching the soon to begining match were Himika Akaba and Yusho Sakaki from inside a viewing room.

"So these are the intruders that tried to hack our system and database?" Himika said, looking at Nero and Anna

"From what Reiji told me I believe they are" Yusho answered her.

"Humph, Reiji will easily defeat them" Himika said

"Dont assume he'll beat them easily" Yusho told her "I have a feeling that It'll be dead even" He looked back at Nero and Anna again "They seem unfazed"

DUEL!

 **Reiji: 4000**

 **Nero: 4000**

 **Anna: 4000**

-SYSTEM ERROR! SYSTEM ERROR!

 **Reiji: 4000 = 8000**

 **Nero: 4000 = 8000**

 **Anna: 4000 = 8000**

"What the?" Reiji muttered surprisingly, looking at his Life point counter

"What happened!?" Himika asked Yusho

"It seemed that the Lifepoints have been adjusted"

"Woops" Spoke Nero smirking "Seems that not all systems that I hacked were cleared of the virus"

"What do you mean?" Reiji questioned

"When I hacked the system, I also hacked into the duel system of thid place, and made some modifications myself"

"So you've changed the settings then"

"Thats right" Nero nodded "It'll be boring it just ended already, besides" He pointed at Anna with his thumb "You'll thank me later, second thought, you'll thank me now, Anna if you please"

"Roger that" Anna replied ethusiastically

 **Turn 1: Anna: 8000/x** **5**

"I Summon **Mekanized-Assault Drone** in Atk-Position!"

A small silver portal appeared as a small tracked robot, which irs appearance is similar to that of an AGR drone from Black ops II appeared.

 **Mekanized-Assault Drone (2/1500/1800/Machine/Tuner/Earth)**

"Its effect activates, allowing me to special summon a "Mekanized" Monster from my Deck with effects negated! I special summon **Mekanized-** **Leclerc!** "

The ground erupted open as a large battle tank appeared from the ground

 **Mekanized-LeClerc (8/3000/2000/Machine/Earth)**

"Now I tune my Level 4 Assault Drone with my Level 8 Leclerc!"

The assault drone turned into two glowing green rings as the large battle tank, LeClerc became 8 glowing orbs of light.

 ** _Synchro Summon!_** _Come forth! **Level 10 - Mekanized-Tsunami!"**_

The ground once more as another Tank, this time looking more advanced, along with some water, burst out from the ground.

 **Mekanized-Tsunami (10/3000/2000/Synchro/Machine/Earth)** **(Atk-Position)**

"I activate Leclerc's effect, since it is in the grave, I can add a Level 6 or below "Mekanized" Monster from my deck to hand! I add **Mekanized-Sherman** to hand! I then activate Tsunami's Effect! Once per turn, I can shuffle a card from my graveyard back to my deck, and then you'll be taking damage equal to half of that shuffled monster's Atk! I shuffled LeClerc back into the deck!" Anna took the card from her graveyard pile and placed it back into her deck. "Leclerc's Atk is 3000, so you'll be taking 1500 Damage to your Lifepoints!"

Tsunami, the battle tank aimed its cannon at Reiji before firing a tank round at Reiji, grazing his side and destroying a large pipe behind him.

 **Reiji: 8000 - 1500 = 6500Lp**

"I set 3 cards and end my turn"

 **Turn 1: Anna: 8000/x1** **/x3 Sets**

 **Mekanized-Tsunami (10/3000/2000/Synchro/Machine/Earth) (Atk-Position)**

 _"So she specialises in Burn damage"_ Reiji concluded in his head _"Seems she is more of a threat"_ He then turned to Nero _"I don't know about him, but I must to be prepared for anything"_

"My turn" Reiji declared "Draw!"

 **Turn 2: Reiji: 6500/x6**

"With the effect of **D/D** **Swirl** **Slime** in my hand, I'm able to Fusion summon it with **D/D Beform** **et**!"

Reiji placed the two cards into his graveyard pile as an orange and blue portal appeared behind him.

 _Arcane Swirl that takes on all Lifeforms_

 _Engulf the Grotesque God and give birth to a new King!_

 _ **Fusion Summon!** Come forth! **Level 6 - D/D/D Flame King Genghis!**_

 **D/D/D Flame King Genghis (6/2000/1500/Fiend/Fire/Fusion)**

"Next I Set **scale 1 Savant Copernicus** and **Scale 10** **Savant Kepler** into the Pendulum Scale"

Reiji placed the two cards into his Pendulum Zone as the two cards appeared in their pillars if Light

"Fusion, and Pendulum" Anna muttered slowly becoming shocked and amazed "Is his dueling style a continuous summoning style one?" She hypothesized

Nero watched silently at Reiji's play, intrigued on whats coming next.

 _Grand Power that shakes my very soul! Arise from me and give birth to a new power that rends the Darkness! **Pendulum Summon!**_ _Come forth!_

A portal opened up from between the two pillars as two lights came out from the portal

 ** _D/D Brownie!_** _and **D/D Necro Slime!**_.

 **D/D Brownie (3/0/0/Fiend/Dark)**

 **D/D Necro Slime (1/300/300/Dark/Fiend)**

"I activate Genghis's effect! Since I have Special summoned a Monster I can special summon a Level 4 or below Monster from my graveyard onto the field! I special summon **D/D Berformet!"**

A purple portal appeared as the grotesque-looking creature appeared onto the field

"I then Tune my Level 3 D/D Brownie with my Level 1 D/D Necro Slime and Level 4 D/D Berformet!"

Brownie turned into three glowing green rings as Berformet and Necro Slime turned into orbs of light.

"Synchro too" Anna muttered, becoming more amazed at Reiji's dueling style

 _Clime over the corpses of Heroes, Carrying your Blood stained blade! **Synchro Summon!** Be born! **Level 8 - D/D/D Cursed Blood King Siegfried!**_

 **D/D/D Cursed Blood King Siegfried (8/2800/2200/Synchro/Fiend/Dark)**

"Humph, not bad" Anna commented with a smirk "Nicely done, but it seems you have used uo basically everything you have"

"I'm not done" Reiji answered back, making Anna and Nero's eyes widen in surprise and shock

 _"He's not!?"_ They both thought at the same time, both of them clearly caught off by this

"From my graveyard, I banish Necro Slime and Berformet to Fusion Summon once more"

 _"Fusion Again!"_

Reiji's two cards popped out from his graveyard pile as he took them and placed them into his banish pile

 _Arcane Swirl that takes on all life!_ _Engulf the Grotesque god and give birth to a new king!_ _**Fusion Summon!** Be born! **Level - 7! D/D/D Oracle King D'Arc!**_

 **D/D/D Oracle King D'Arc (7/2800/2000/Dark/Fiend/Fusion)**

"I end my turn"

 **Turn 2: Reiji: 6500/x0/x0 Set/Ps 1-8**

 **D/D/D Cursed Blood King Siegfried (8/2800/2200/Synchro/Fiend/Dark)**

"As expected of Reiji" Himika commented with a smirk, proud at her son's dueling ability

"About time" Said Nero "And here I thought that you wont be stopping and thus we would be here awhile" He chuckled "Well then, Its my turn then, Draw"

 **Turn 3: Nero: 8000/x6**

"First things first, I activate the Continuous spell, **Dark Covenant of the** **Fallen** **Saint"**

His spell card appeared in front of him. It had the image of a woman, with a sword in hand, standing amongst the many corpse of her slain enemies, she had a ruined flag in hand

"When I would Normal or Special summon a Monster, It allows me to either Normal summon again or Special Summon from my Deck, but that monster cannot attack when Special summoned. From my hand I set **Scale 3 DarkBorn - Priestess** "

At Nero's left, a purple portal instead of the usual blue appeared as a hooded female figure appeared in it.

"Darkborn?" Yusho muttered, looking at Nero's monster

"I've never heard of an archetype like that before" Himika said

"Now, since I have no Monsters on the field, I can special summon **DarkBeast - Phantom** from my hand"

 **DarkBeast - Phantom (3/1300/800/Dark/Beast-Warrior)**

"Now, I activate Priestess's Pendulum effect. Since I have special summoned a Monster, I can speciap summon her from the Pendulun Zone"

From the Pendulum Zone on Nero's left, Nero's DarkBorn Priestess came out from the zone and landed gracefully onto the field.

 **Darkborn - Priestess (4/1500/1000/Dark/Spellcaster)**

"I activate her effect. Once per turn, I can send a Spell/Trap from my deck to the graveyard and then she gains that effect. I send **Dark Covenant with the Dark Beasts** to the graveyard, and she gains its effect. Now, with her new effect, I can perform a Fusion Summon using this card and my monster as Materials"

"I activate Siegfried's effect" Reiji responded "and thus negate your Monster's effect"

Siegfried slashed the air with his sword as red lightning appeares from the blade, electrocuting the Priestess.

"Well thats new" Commented Nero, sighing "Then I have no choice but to just banish **Dark Covenant with the Dark Beasts** to Fusion summon a Beast-Warrior Monster using Monsters on field as Materials"

 _"So he didn't blindly just sent that card to the grave then"_

Reiji thought, watching as a black and purple portal appeared behind him, and seeing Priestess and Phantom being absorbed into the portal

 _Beast with God-Slaying Fangs!_ _Break free from your imprisonment and tear the enemy's world asunder!_

 ** _Fusion Summon!_** _Be free from your shackles! **Level 8 - Darkbeast - Fenrir, The God-Slaying Wolf!**_

 **DarkBeast-Fenrir (8/3500/2000/Beast-Warrior/Dark/Fusion)**

"Now, I activate the spell **Dark Charity of the Greedy Queen** "

Nero played another card from his hand, which had a picture of a grinning man holding a large shiny jar of gold and jewels and what seems to be that he has been given the jar by someone. If you look closely at the jar you would see the image of a pinkish hair woman smirking.

"With this spell, I mill 10 cards from my deck and draw 1"

He sent the top 10 cards from his deck and placed them into his graveyard before drawing a card.

"I activate **Dark Covenant of the Fallen Saint** 's 2nd effect. I'll special summon **DarkBorn-Decarabia** from my deck in Defense mode"

Nero's duel disk popped out his Decarabia from his deck as he took the card and placed it onto his Duel disk. A purple portal appeared as a white haired woman with demonic wings and wielding a scythe appeared from the portal.

 **DarkBorn-Decarabia (8/2600/2200/Warrior/Dark)**

"Now, I set **scale 1 DarkBeast Gremlin** and **Scale 10 DarkBorn Musketeer**!"

The unoccupied Purple pillar on Nero's left was occupied by a petite green haired woman with mechanical arms on her shoulders while the other Purple pillar appeared on his other side as a woman dressed in what a French Musketeer would wear armed with a musket appeared on the other pillar.

"With this, I can Simultaneously summon monsters from levels 2 through 9"

 _Servants of Darkness, Grant me your Power to vanquish my foes, and in exchange for your Dark blessings, I am at your disposal for you to use! **Pendulum Summon!**_ _Come forth from my Extra deck! **DarkBorn-Priest!** and **Darkbeast-Phantom**!"_

 **Darkborn - Priestess (4/1500/1000/Dark/Spellcaster)**

 **DarkBeast - Phantom (3/1300/800/Dark/Beast-Warrior)**

"Now, the fun begins. I activatefrom ny graveyard **Dark Covenant** **of the** **Dark Queen**! I banish it and two monsters from my graveyard to Xyz summon, using it and the monsters that I chose to banish as materials, regardless of their levels"

"Regardless of Levels!" Reiji said in shock. He had never seen something like that before. Yusho and Himika who were watching were also shocked at this

"I banish Level 4 Darkborn-Thrasher and Level 3 DarkBeast-Automaton to Xyz summon the monster who's covenant is associated with it!"

 _Queen reborn from true evils, raise your corrupted sword and eradicate our enemies! **Xyz Summon!** Be reborn! **Rank-5 DarkBorn-Arturia, The Dark Queen!**_

 **DarkBorn-Arturia (5/2500/2000/Warrior/Dark/Xyz/OVU-0)**

"And now since Arturia is sucessfully summoned, I can attach the banished materials used to summon her as her Overlay units per Dark Covenant of the Dark Queen's last effect"

A portal opened as glowing orbs floated up to Arturia, orbiting her like the moons of planets

 **OVU - 0 = 2**

 _"I've never seen this kind of Xyz summon before"_ Reiji thought in his head _"So he relies on cards sent to the graveyard to activate their effects"_

"Next, I Banish **Dark Covenant of The Forbidden Summons** and two monsters from my field to Ritual summon a Ritual Monster from my Deck"

"Ritual Summon" Himika muttered shock "He can Ritual summon too"

"Yeah" Yusho comfirmed for her "His playing style is like Reiji's but differant"

"Normally I don't ritual summon" Nero stated "But had a feeling I needed them so here they are, I banish Priestess and Phantom to Ritual Summon"

 _Maiden of Fire, with your cursed flames, burn the sinful from this world **Ritual Summon!**_ _Come forth **Level 7 - DarkBorn-Oriens, The Maiden of the Cursed Flame**_

 **DarkBorn-Oriens, The Maiden of the Cursed Flame (7/2800/2000/Ritual/Spellcaster/Dark)**

"Fusion, Synchro, Xyz for you" Nero said "While its Fusion, Xyz and Ritual for me. Somewhat deja vu, but will be amusing to see who's continuous summoning method will win. Mine or yours?"

Nero grinned darkly as his eyes flashed purple

"S ** _h_** a ** _ll_** w ** _e?"_**

 **End**

 **Omg! That took me a fuck ton of a time for me to finish this. Well, the stage is set, the duel has commenced and gone. Who shall win? Reiji or both Anna and Nero or just Nero? Anyways next chapter will also take a while so please be patient as i'll try and work quickly to get it out.**

 **Say, what kind of story I should do next?**

 **•The Yugioh cast from Yugioh to Yugioh Zexal reading Arc-V?**

 **•Another Yugioh Story?**

 **or something else?**

 **Let me know in the reviews.**


	11. Chapter 10 - Nero's Ace reveal

**Hello and just to let you know that I have released a new Story days ago, so have a read at it. It's based on Warhammer x Star wars if you are wanting to know.** **Have a read and tell me what you think about it. Your reviews help me develop my stories better, not to mention its my first crossover story.**

 ** _Last time..._**

 _"I've never seen this kind of Xyz summon before," Reiji thought in his head "So he relies on cards sent to the graveyard to activate their effects"_

 _"Next, I Banish Dark Covenant of The Forbidden Summons and two monsters from my field to Ritual summon a Ritual Monster from my Deck"_

 _"Ritual Summon" Himika muttered shock "He can Ritual summon too"_

 _"Yeah" Yusho confirmed for her "His playing style is like Reiji's but different"_

 _Normally I don't ritual summon" Nero stated "But had a feeling I needed them so here they are, I banish Priestess and Phantom to Ritual Summon"_

 _Maiden of Fire, with your cursed flames, burn the sinful from this world Ritual Summon! Come forth Level 7 - DarkBorn-Oriens, The Maiden of the Cursed Flame_

 _DarkBorn-Oriens, The Maiden of the Cursed Flame (7/2800/2000/Ritual/Spellcaster/Dark)_

 _"Fusion, Synchro, Xyz for you," Nero said "While its Fusion, Xyz and Ritual for me. Somewhat deja vu, but will be amusing to see who's continuous summoning method will win. Mine or yours?"_

 _Nero grinned darkly as his eyes flashed purple_

 _"Shall we?"_

 **Chapter 10**

 **Turn: 3**

 **Nero: 8000/x0**

 **(Scale 1 Darkbeast-Gremlin Scale 10 Darkborn-Musketeer)**

 **DarkBorn-Decarabia (8/2600/2200/Warrior/Dark)**

 **DarkBorn-Oriens, The Maiden of the Cursed Flame (7/2800/2000/Ritual/Spellcaster/Dark)**

 **DarkBorn-Arturia (5/2500/2000/Warrior/Dark/Xyz/OVU-2)**

 **Reiji: 6500/x0**

 **(Scale 2 D/D Savant Copernicus Scale 10 D/D Savant Kepler)**

 **D/D/D Oracle King D'Arc (7/2800/2000/Dark/Fiend/Fusion)**

 **D/D/D Flame King Genghis (6/2000/1500/Fiend/Fire/Fusion)**

 **D/D/D Cursed Blood King Siegfried (8/2800/2200/Synchro/Fiend/Dark)**

 **Annabell: 8000/x1/x3 set cards**

 **Mekanized-Tsunami (10/3000/2000/Synchro/Machine/Earth)**

"Now then" Nero smiled, looking at Reiji "I'll start things off, I activate Arturia's effect. When she is Xyz summoned, I can destroy all your monsters on the field"

"What!" Reiji said shocked

"Maybe you should have saved Siegfried's ability for this moment, Mr." Nero said smirking "But no one can blame you, after all, everyone has their moments of, loss"

Arturia grinned as she slashed her corrupted blade; Excalibur Morgan in the air, emitting a large dark energy wave which was heading towards Reiji's monsters. Reiji quickly responded by jumping up some metal pipes before grabbing an Action card

" **Action Card!** **Steam Screen!** " Reiji said, playing the card "My monsters are not destroyed by battle or card effects!"

A large steam wall appeared in front of Reiji's monsters as Arturia's dark wave collided with the steam wall.

"Clever" Nero mocked praised him "But not clever enough, I activate Oriens effect! Once per turn, she can destroy a monster you control, and you lose Lifepoints equal to half of that monsters atk, and then I gain that much as Lifepoints! I target your Siegfried!"

Whirling her flaming lanterns around, she tossed them towards Siegfried, who raised his sword in an attempt to shield himself, but it wasn't enough as even though he blocked one, he wasn't able to block the other one. He was consumed in greenish flames before shattering in specks of burning light.

"I activate Oracle's effect!" Reiji countered "When I take effect damage, I gain it as Lifepoints instead"

Oracle absorbed the flames into her hand as the flames disappeared

 **Reiji:** **6500 1350 = 7850Lp**

"Damn" Cursed Nero as he too gained Lifepoints

 **8000 1350 = 9350Lp** "I activate Arturia's effect! I use an Overlay unit to banish a monster from your graveyard and she gains that monsters atk!"

"What!"

"I banish Siegfried from your graveyard, therefore Arturia gains-"

"2800Atk" Yusho muttered

Arturia hefted her blade high above her as dark purple energy began gathering around her blade

 **2500 2800 = 5300Atk** "Battle! Decarabia attacks Flame King Genghis!"

Decarabia spread her demonic wings as she flew towards Genghis. With a cry, she slashed her scythe through Reiji's monster, destroying him.

 **7850 - 500 = 7350LP**

"Next, I activate her effect! When she destroys a monster, she gains half of that monsters atk, and can attack again!"

"She can attack again!" Himika said shocked

"It is a powerful ability" Reiji muttered, keeping that in mind in the future

 **2500 1000 = 3500**

"Decarabia! Destroy Oracle! Now!"

With another cry she brought her scythe down onto Oracle, slicing her in half

 **7350 - 700 = 6650LP**

"Now, with that, she gains half of Oracles attack, and can attack again!"

 **3500 1350 = 4850Atk**

Reacting fast, Reiji quickly scaled up a metal platform as he picked up another Action Card

" **Action Card! Evasion!** I negate your monster's attack!"

Just as Decarabia was about to slice Reiji in half with her scythe, she was suddenly pushed away by an invisible force

"Action cards are beginning to annoy me now" Growled Nero "Why can't you just duel normally, and just take the fucking damage, I swear you people of this dimension can't duel like a man, rather than wussies" Nero muttered that last part angrily to himself, his eyes flashing purple for a sec before returning back to their normal color.

"Oriens! Attack him directly!"

Reiji quickly jumped down from the platform and grabbed another Action card, which was on a large metal pipe

" **Action Card! Big Escape!** The Battle Phase ends!"

Oriens through her flaming chain lantern at Reiji but was deflected by an invisible barrier

"Tch, I activate Orien's second effect! I can add a card from my graveyard to my hand. I add **Darkbound - Ambush** to hand"

He took the card that he needed and added it to his hand "At the cost of 500LP since I didn't deal damage to you"

Oriens glanced back at Nero, giving him an evil smirk as she clicked her fingers. Nero suddenly felt a burning pain on his side as a flaming spear pierced his side. This action made Reiji, Yusho and Himika widen their eyes in shock. Nero gritted his teeth as he pulled the spear out of his side.

 **9350 - 500 = 8850LP**

"I-i set 1 card and e-end my turn. At this time Decarabia and Arturia's atk goes back to normal"

 **Nero: 8850/x0/x1**

 **(Scale 1 Darkbeast-Gremlin Scale 10 Darkborn-Musketeer)**

 **DarkBorn-Decarabia (8/2600/2200/Warrior/Dark)**

 **DarkBorn-Oriens, The Maiden of the Cursed Flame (7/2800/2000/Ritual/Spellcaster/Dark)**

 **DarkBorn-Arturia (5/2500/2000/Warrior/Dark/Xyz/OVU-1)**

"What just happened?" Himika muttered, too shock at the brutal act

"You ok, Nero?" Anna asked him worryingly. She had expressed her worry to Nero many times. His deck is something not to take kindly. If you don't do something for them, then they'll punish you for it, and that is the main play of the Darkbounds; If you don't do as they tell you to, then Nero will be taking the full brunt of their punishments.

"I'm fine!" Said Nero, gripping his side. Thankfully enough, the Darkbound were 'kind' enough to heal his wound. What use would a dead user be to them if their user suddenly died, without accomplishing their goals and ambitions.

"Ok, anyways I draw!"

 **Anna: 8000/x1/x3**

 **Mekanized-Tsunami (10/3000/2000/Synchro/Machine/Earth)**

"Battle! I attack you Directly with **Mekanized - Tsunami!** "

Reiji once again, quickly went off and grabbed another Action card, but it wasn't the card he needed. He had no choice but to accept the damage. Tsunami aimed its cannon at Reiji before firing its gun at Reiji, sending him tumbling down from the platform and onto another platform.

 **6650 - 3500 = 3150Lp**

" **Action Card!** **Damage Draw!** When I took more than 2000 damage, I draw two cards!"

"Fine, then I end my turn!"

 **Anna: 8000/x1/x3**

 **Mekanized-Tsunami (10/3000/2000/Synchro/Machine/Earth)**

"Its my turn again!" Reiji said "Draw!"

 **Reiji: 3150/x3/x0**

"I normal summon **D/D NightHowl!** I activate its effect. I can target a monster in my graveyard and special summon it, but its attack and defence becomes 0. I special summon **D/D Berformet!** "

From a purple portal that appeared in front of Reiji, D/D Berformet appeared from it.

"I then tune Level 3 D/D Nighthowl with Level 4 D/D Berformet"

D/D Nighthowl turned into three glowing green rings as Berformet transformed into spheres of light.

 _Howl that tears through the Night! With swiftness of a a gale give birth to a new king! **Synchro Summon!**_ _Be born! **Level 7 - D/D/D Gust King Alexander!**_

 **D/D/D Gust King Alexander (7/2500/2000/Wind/Fiend/Synchro)**

"I activate D/D Swirl Slime's effect! I banish this and Nighthowl to Fusion summon!"

"Again?" Muttered Nero

 _Crush the twilight of gods, and with the force of your surging waves, open up a new world'a **Fusion Summon!** Appear! Autocraric god of limits! **Level 10 -** **D/D/D Wave Oblivion King Caesar Ragnarok!**_

 **D/D/D Wave Oblivion King Caesar Ragnarok! (10/3200/3000/Dark/Fiend/Fusion)**

"When a monster is Special summoned, I can special summon a monster from my graveyard. I special summon D/D Berformet!"

 **D/D Beformet (4/1400/1800/Dark/Fiend)**

"Next, I play the Continuous Spell! **Dark Contract with the Gate.** This lets me add a D/D Monster from my deck to hand, I add another **D/D Berformet** to hand! I then normal summon him"

"Two level fours! Don't tell he's gonna-!" Anna said

"I overlay my two level 4s!"

 _In order to subjugate all that resides in this world, now, descend onto the peak of the world!_ ** _Xyz Summon!_** _Be born! **Rank 4! D/D/D Wave King Caesar!**_

 **D/D/D Wave King Caesar (4/2400/1200/Dark/Fiend/Xyz/OVU-2)**

Battle! Wave King Caesar! Attacks Tsunami!"

"But Tsunami has more attack than Caesar!" Anna said

"I activate Caesar's effect! I return a Dark Contract from my field to hand to equip a Monster from your field to my monster, and thus gains its atk!"

"Oh dear" Spoke Nero

"I target **Mekanized-Tsunami!"** Reiji took his spell back to his hand as Tsunami suddenly disintegrated from the field into specks of light. Caesar roared as he absorbed the energy left by Tsunami was absorbed into him.

 **3200 3000 = 6200Atk**

"Thats enough atk to put a dent on my lifepoints!" Anna exclaimed

"Caesar! Attack her directly!" Caesar roared as he charged up a lightning attack in his hand before discharging it at Anna, who screamed in pain

 **6200 - 8000 = 1800Lp**

"Now Alexander! Attack her directly!"

"I play a trap! **Mekanized-Rush!** I can play this whenever I took damage! It lets me special summon a monster from my deck or graveyard! I special summon from my deck in defense mode! **Mekanized-T-90!,** and thus negating your attack!"

The ground erupted as the Russian T-90 battle tank appeared from the large crack on the ground.

 **Mekanized-T-90 (10/3000/2500/Machine/Earth)**

"Since it was special summoned, I get to draw a card, and if its a monster, I deal damage equal to half of that monster's attack! I draw!"

Anna drew her card, and looked at it and smirked

 **"Level 6 Mekanized-** **Crusader! 2400Atk!"**

T-90 aimed its cannon at Reiji before firing a tank round at him. Reiji shielded himself as he the tank round impacted the ground in front of him.

 **1400 - 3150 = 1750Lp**

"Wave King Caesar! Attack Decarabia!"

Reiji then jumped up onto a metal pipe and took an action card that was stationed on it

 **"Action Card!** **Steam Power**! My monster gains 500Atk!"

2400 500 = 2900Atk

 ** _"Oh fuck"_** Decarabia cursed through Nero's mind as Wave Caesar slammed his large mace down onto Decarabia, killing her.

 **400 - 8850 = 8450Lp**

"I activate Decarabia's effect. Since she was destroyed I can add a **_Dark Covenant_** from my deck, graveyard or banish zone to my hand. From my deck, I add **Dark Covenant of Supremacy** to my hand"

"I set a card and end my turn!"

 **Reiji: 1750/x0/x1**

 **D/D/D Wave King Caesar (4/2400/1200/Dark/Fiend/Xyz/OVU-2)**

 **D/D/D Wave King Caesar (4/2400/1200/Dark/Fiend/Xyz/OVU-2)**

 **D/D/D Gust King Alexander (7/2500/2000/Wind/Fiend/Synchro)**

"Well then, guess its my turn again" Nero muttered drawing his card.

 **Nero: 8850/x0/x1** However when he looked at his card, his eyes widen

 _"Of all the cards that I have to draw it had to be this card!?"_ Nero thought shocked. He looked at Reiji _"Should I do it? Is the question? Fuck it! This is so gonna get Zara's attention"_ "I activate the trap card! **DarkBound-Resurrection!** This brings back a DarkBorn or DarkBeast Monster from my graveyard or extra deck! So please welcome back! **DarkBorn-Decarabia!** "

A purple portal appeared as Decarabia appeared back onto the field. She stretch herself as she descended down onto the field.

"Now, I play the Continuous Spell! **Dark Covenant of Forbidden Arts!** "

"What did you say!" Anna shouted at him, not believing at what card he played.

"With this card, I banish an **Xyz,** **Ritual, Pendulum** and **Fusion** to summon an even stronger monster"

Suddenly the sky above them turned purple as the three DarkBorn monsters turned into spheres of purple light and shot up into the sky

"Whats going on!?" Yusho said

 _Maiden of the 5th Dimension, with your profound powers, which you stole from the Supreme Dragons, tear our enemy's dimension asunder! **Intergration Summon!**_ Come forth! **Level 10!** **Darkborn-Esmeralda! The Dark Demonic Dragon!** From the swirling mass of purple clouds a woman with demonic dragon wings, and wearing dragon armor descended down from the sky above. When her feet had landed onto the field, she opened her eyes, revealing red dragonic eyes as she stared at her enemies, who to Reiji's surprise took a step back, in fear?

 **Darkborn-Esmeralda (10/????/????/Dragon/Xyz/Ritual/Fusion/Pendulum/Dark)**

 **End**

 **I won't be updating as usual now due to school term starting once again tomorrow, I can try and update on saturday or sunday, If not then you're gonna have to wait.** **Anyways, one of Nero's true Aces have been revealed, and its an intergration monster! Whats her effect!? What does he mean by Maiden of the 5th Dimension!? Find out in the next chapter!** **Anyways, see ya!**


	12. Chapter 11 - The Final Turn, The Winner?

Chapter 11

"I activate Esmeralda's effect" Announced Nero, smirking evilly "Once per turn, I can change her name and Atk and Def to any **_Supreme King_** **_Servant_** **_Dragon_** I choose!"

"What!" Reiji shouted in disbelief "Any Supreme King dragon!"

"Except for Zarc obvious" Nero also added in "I change her name to **_Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing_**

Esmeralda wings began to glow brightly as it began to change shape and form. When the light died down, her wings were replaced with the wings of **_Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing_**

"Now, her attack and defence change so that it'll be the same as Clear Wing, and her effect also changes to be like hers as well!"

 **? /?= 2500/2000**

"Now then" Nero smiled darkly "Let the fun begin. **_Supreme King Dragon Servant Clear Wing!_** Attack his **D/D Gust King Alexander"**

Esmeralda soared up high into the steamy, smoky sky until she was out of sight and then came down from the sky, spinning in the air like a whirling dervish.

"Once per turn, I can negate her attack and destroy the monster that she was attacking and deal damage to you equal to that monster's Atk! Take 2500 and be gone!"

Esmeralda ceased her charge as she shone her wings at Alexander, blinding him as the shining light destroyed Alexander.

 **"Action Spell! Damage Gain!"** Reiji said, activating another Action card that he took from another platform. "The Damage that I would take, I gain it instead"

 **16502500 = 4150Lp**

"Tch, stubborn aren't you?" Nero gritted his teeth "I activate **Dark Supplements of the Greedy Queen's** Effect from the graveyard. I banish it to draw 2 cards" He drew two cards "I set 2 and end my turn, at this time Esmeralda stats return to normal"

 **2500/2000 = ?/?**

"It's my turn, I draw!" Anna declared, drawing her card

 **Anna: 8000/x2/x3**

 **Mekanized-T-90 (10/3000/2500/Machine/Earth)**

"I Summon **Mekanized-Engineer Drone"**

A portal appeared in front of Annabell as a small Mechanical Drone with a fusion cutter and a claw as hands appeared.

 **Mekanized-Search Drone (2/0/1000/Machine/Earth/Tuner)**

"Effect! Once per turn, I can add back a Mekanized-Monster, Spell/Trap from my graveyard. I add back to my hand my **Mekanized-Assault Drone** to hand, and then I Reverse Tune! Using **Level 2 Mekanized-Search Drone** and Level 10 **Mekanized-T-90!** "

"Reverse Synchro!?" Reiji, Himika and Yusho said in shock

"That's right! Instead of adding, I'm subtracting for a Synchro Summon!"

 ** _Synchro Summon!_** _Appear! **Level 8 - Mekanized-Grizzly!**_

The ground erupted up as another large tank appeared

 **Mekanized-Grizzly (8/2500/3000/Synchro/Machine/Earth)**

"Grizzly's Effect activates! When he's special summoned, I can draw a card and if its a Monster then you'll take half damage equal to its Atk! Draw!"

Anna drew her card, but when she looked at it, she was disappointed that it wasn't a monster that she was hoping to draw.

"Damn, your lucky this time, I set and end"

 **Anna: 8000/x2/x4** **Mekanized-Grizzly (8/2500/3000/Synchro/Machine/Earth)**

"Trap activate! **Mekanized-Hailstorm!** " Anna declared, activating her trap card. "With this trap, I can mill 5 cards and if any are Mekanized, then I can add them to my hand instead, but then I'll have to discard two of them so that I can deal damage to you equal their Atk!"

 _"This isn't good"_ Thought Reiji

"First draw!" Anna said, drawing her first card

 **Mekanized-V3 (7/1000/2300/Machine/Earth)**

"Second!" She drew her second card

 **Mekanized-Challenger (8/2800/3000/Machine/Earth)**

"And the Third!" Anna shouted, drawing her final card. She looked at it and gave a loud and annoyed Tch!. "Damn it, a spell," Anna said. She then discard her two monsters "I discard V3 and Challenger to Deal 3800 Damage to you"

Rockets shot out from Anna's trap card as they headed towards Reiji, who jumped up to another metal platform to grab this time two action cards.

 **4150 - 3800 = 350Lp**

" **Action Cards! Damage Draw and Equal Ground!** Since I took damage I get to draw two cards, and Equal ground makes your life points the same as mine!"

"What!" They both shouted in unison

"Now we are all on the same Lifepoints!"

 **8000 = 350Lp**

 **8450 = 350Lp**

"There's nothing else I can do" Anna uttered, as there was really nothing else she could do for now.

 **Anna: 350/x3/x2**

"Now, It is my turn!" Reiji declared "Draw!"

 **Reiji: 350/x3/x0**

"With my established Pendulum Scales, I pendulum summon! From my hand! _D/D/D_ _Oblivion King Ragnarok!_ And from my Extra Deck! _D/D Brownie!_ **D/D/D Oblivion King Ragnarok (8/2200/3000/Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Ps-5)** **D/D Brownie (3/0/0/Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Ps-2)** "Ragnarok's ability activates! It allows me to Special summon a DDD monster from my graveyard! I bring back **DDD Gust King Alexander!"** "I then activate Ragnarok's other effect! I tribute D/D Brownie to Banish **Darkborn - Esmeralda!"**

"No!" Shouted Nero "I won't let you! **Continuous Hand Trap** Activate! **Dark-!"**

Before Nero could finish activating his trap, Reiji had beaten him with his Action spell

 **"Action Spell! Rule Breaker!** Reiji declared "Opponent's Card effects are negated until the end of the turn"

The card in Nero's hand disappeared into dust. Nero gritted his teeth in anger. Esmeralda mimicked said actions, as she wasn't able to reveal her full abilities as she was banished from the field.

"Battle! **D/D/D** **Ragnarok!** Finish it!"

Ragnarok created a ball of energy in his hands before launching it at Nero, who cried out in pain.

 **350 - 2200 = 0000** "Ragnarok Caesar! Attack Grizzly!"

Ragnarok jumped up into the air before slamming its fist onto the tank, crushing it and destroying it. Anna shielded herself from the explosion as she was sent flying back due to the shockwaves.

 **350 - 3000 = 0000** **Winner: Reiji!** The field disappeared, leaving behind the walls of the Dueling room behind. Reiji adjusted his glasses as he approached the two defeated Duelists

"Now, as what I had said, I would have denied your voices, but I have decided to hear them here" Reiji told them "Now, tell me why you want to talk with me"

 **End** **Lol I know. That was A very short one.** **Well that finishes the duel with Reiji. Omg! That one was so long to do! Anyways tell me what you think about it, and if there is anything you want answered, tell me.** **Till next time!**


End file.
